<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An angel and a demon in Los Angeles by Valaena_the_Historyteller1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974209">An angel and a demon in Los Angeles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaena_the_Historyteller1/pseuds/Valaena_the_Historyteller1'>Valaena_the_Historyteller1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Warlock Dowling's Parents, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lucifer, at least the ones that mattered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaena_the_Historyteller1/pseuds/Valaena_the_Historyteller1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When president candidate Thaddeus Dowling is murdered and his son goes missing, Chloe and a recently returned Lucifer are ready to get back to action. Meanwhile, Crowley and Aziraphale are running, trying to keep Warlock safe and worrying about a prophecy of Anges Nutter s new book. Amenadiel is keeping secrets... what happened in heaven? And why does Crowley not remember his self before falling? Stars and pain dances in his mind as they try to solve the Witch´s riddles before it´s too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling, Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here it is!! My first Good Omens fanfic. Hope you like it!!</p><p>Anyway, the catch is that Crowley doesn´t remember anything from before the fall and Aziraphale doesn´t know who he was, but while they are in LA (Warlock moved there) he starts to remember. And the images are disturbing. Not to mention other demonic problems following them around and the actual Devil on their tails.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It´s a great house, don´t you think?” Thaddeus J. Dowling said after introducing his family to their new house in Los Angeles, from where he was planning to launch his presidential campaign. All this time was finally paying, with him being elected as the next candidate for the republicans and nothing was going to stand now between the presidential chair and him. It was, after all, what he deserved for all his sacrifices in the past.<br/>Behind the man, his son Warlock wasn´t much convinced. He knew that his father, an awful parent as none other, would be a terrible president and even more of a terrible father if he won the elections. The man would force him and his mother, a bad parent in her own right but nowhere as much as her husband, to perform the part of the happy family in front of the press even more for the presidential campaign, despite not having seen them in months. He will have to appear in dumb public places, smile in front of idiot paparazzis… all because his father wanted to be president, something he didn´t want him to be. In fact, he didn´t even want to be here, and by here he meant this damn country. He was pretty much happy with his life in England, thank you.<br/>“Warlock, dear, you haven´t begun unpacking” his mother interrupted him while doing his internal monologue. Harriet Dowling had a gift for appearing when no one wanted her close, something that turned her son crazy.<br/>“Other people do it for me” answered the boy, wondering if she would hurry and disappear. He still needed to call nanny and brother… Crowley and Aziraphale, as he found out they were really named three years ago. It was them he really wanted to be with, not his dumb parents. Why couldn´t he lives with them? <br/>“Sweetie, the service is not going to come until the tomorrow, you can´t sleep like that in your room” Harriet refused to leave, opening one of the boxes. She made an expression of distaste when she got a very old snake plush out of the box. “You still have this? Haven´t I told you to give your old toys to the charity?”<br/>“Nanny Ashtoreth made Apples specially for me”<br/>“It´s old! You have new toys, throw the old ones away!!” the woman ordered, taking the plushie. Her son threw himself towards her, wrenching the precious snake out of her grasp. They glared at each other, Warlock with all the rage his fourteen years of life could amass. Can´t she see that it was a precious childhood heritage? From the only people that ever gave a damn about him more than as a political tool. “Warlock…” there was a knock on the door before she could utter another word. “I want that thing away before I come back. In the charity donations box, okay?”<br/>“Apples won´t go anywhere” answered the teen, hugging the thing. The boy heard his mother go down the stairs and answer the door, only for her to scream a few seconds later. Warlock ran towards the stairs only to see a couple of men stabbing Harriet until she was all red and immobile. They saw him in that moment and pulled out a gun. Thaddeus arrived that moment to ask why all the noise, receiving a bullet when Warlock moved to put himself under cover.<br/>“Come here, brat!!” one of the men screamed while the other rushed up the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Thaddeus was still alive to put a bullet in his head, before running behind Warlock. The teen entered his room, locking it and putting boxes in front of his door. Then he pulled up his cell phone.<br/>“Please, please” he pleaded as he marked Crowley´s number. “Please, nanny, brother, pick up the phone, I need you” finally someone picked up, a running car in the background, but before the receiver of the call could say a word “HELP!!!”<br/>“There he is!!” one of the men screamed, locating the door. He started trying to take it down, but before he could do it a car stopped in front of the house. The youngster cowered in a corner of the room. The house was far away from the city, there was no reason for a car to stop in front of it…<br/>“Warlock!!” Crowley caught his attention as he appeared on his window, dark wings extended as he miracle the window open. “Come here, child, I will take you down. Quickly!!” the demon hurried as the intruder managed to nearly open the door. Warlock quickly ran to the window and to the arms of his mo… nanny, who flew away and towards a secluded road. The Bentley was waiting for them there, along with a known white form. “Aziraphale…”<br/>“Warlock, what happened, dear?” the angel asked, extending his arms to comfort the terrified teen. “Shhh, it´s okay. We are here now, nothing is going to happen to you.” He assured as Warlock hugged him, the plush snake still in his hands. “What happened, Crowley? I knew something was very wrong when Warlock called screaming and you miracle the car to Los Angeles, but…”<br/>“Two men broke into the house and murdered his parents” explained the ginger, opening his sunglasses to cover his eyes. Then he looked around himself. “Angel, as much as I want to give you all the time to comfort him, those men are still on the loose, so…”<br/>“Don´t say anything more” Aziraphale got Warlock into the back seat before positioning himself in the front seat next to his demon. “Crowley, dear, I don´t want to have to remind you, but…”<br/>“I know” the other hissed, knowing full well what he was talking about. He didn´t even want to think about it, but if one of them ends up being discorporated by those delinquents… “But right now Warlock is a priority. He just lost his parents and is in danger. He needs us.”<br/>“Yes” the principality coincided. “Let´s find somewhere to stay for the night, then.”<br/>Unknown to them, the house had alarms that were set off when the men broke in. In less than an hour, the LAPD arrived to the scene. They called homicides division when they found the bodies on the floor, being answered nearly immediately because of the public nature of the case. Dan Espinoza, the detective in charge, entered the house. Just seeing the pool of blood the wife´s body was lying in chilled his blood a bit, but years in his job´s line of work made him able to control his reactions.<br/>“Ella, what do we have here?” he asked the forensic scientist, who was examining the woman´s body. Harriet Dowling looked terrified, as if her last moments of live has been a hell on earth. And how could she not, especially seeing how many stabs her body had. <br/>“We have two adult bodies, of a couple in their fourties” she announced, trying to contain her horror. Sometimes he believed she was too sensible for this job, but the woman was one of the best CSI he has ever worked with, so… “Harriet Dowling here and her husband Thaddeus upstairs. At least fourty stabs for her, bullets for him.”<br/>“And the son?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“They have a son, Warlock Dowling, fourteen years of age” Dan answered, remembering seeing the child in many of the campaign propaganda Dowling released for his presidential campaign. <br/>“No teen body” Ella answered, still concentrated in Harriet. “But there was an open window in one of the rooms. It´s too high, but…I guess he could have escaped through it. If there were stairs waiting for him there.”<br/>“For some reason, I don´t believe that” the detective looked around a bit more, hoping to find Warlock Dowling dead or hiding in one of the rooms, but there was not luck. He was about to search the surroundings when one of the agents brought him some photos from a security camera of the perimeter. Dan opened his eyes, they showed the teen entering a Bentley along with two male adults, one in dark clothes, another in whites. And he seemed to trust completely in them. “Just what the hell is going on?”<br/>-In another place-<br/>“And maybe, maybe, you can go with me to the concert. I assure you it´s a great band, will have the LUX full and… detective douche!!” Lucifer greeted him as always, making Dan roll his eyes. A few months of blissful rest from the eccentric consultant´s mockery were definitely not enough. Amenadiel did the same, but didn´t make anything to shut his annoying brother up. “And here I thought I lost April´s fool this year!”<br/>“Lucifer, leave Dan alone” Chloe told him, rolling her eyes. She was practically chained to her desk doing the paperwork, the formerly fallen angel doing nothing more than distract her and her ex having all the fun. “I heard you had a hard case. A double homicide, no?”<br/>“And a very public one. Thaddeus Dowling and his wife” the blond opened her mouth. An important politician has been murdered? Why was that not in the news? And why have they given the case to Dan? Why not her? “If you want to participate, I will appreciate the help. I am tired, running on caffeine, without any clue of the murders or missing child…”<br/>“Missing child?” she asked, interested.<br/>“Yes” the male sat down near her, pulling out the pictures and casually dropping it on her table. “Warlock Dowling, fourteen, a perimeter security camera caught him with this individuals…”<br/>“It can´t be” Lucifer said in true amazement as he picked up one of the photos. It has caught the face of the person that got the child out of the house, his eyes hidden by a pair of dark glasses. “Brother, tell me I´m seeing what I think I´m seeing”<br/>“What, Luci?” Amenadiel gave the picture a look and immediately his expression changed. To one of surprise… and something else. “Raphael?”<br/>“Raphael? Do you know this individual?” Dan asked, surprised at finding clues in the most unsuspecting place from the most unsuspecting people. <br/>“He… He is our brother” the dark skinned angel began, gulping. Why did Raphael have to appear now? Dammit, this was a talk he was hopping to avoid since he came back from Silver City. And since he learned about free will. Because… Because if Luci found out… “The second youngest” he stared at the photos again. “It think I know this other guy too…”<br/>“Yes, wasn´t he one of Gabriel´s little employees?”<br/>“Gabriel?” Dan intervened.<br/>“Another one of our siblings” Lucifer answered with obvious distaste. “A true snob, that one. I don´t know how his employees deal with him.” then his attention returned to the photo. “Anyway, what is Raphael doing here? And when he arrived? Last thing I knew, he was happily living in London.”<br/>“Don´t look at me, I don´t keep tabs on him” Amenadiel answered.<br/>“That´s not important now” Chloe interrupted them, rubbing her temples. First she found out angels and demons were real, then she started dating the Devil after a very disastrous start including a mad priest, the first woman and demons and now she had to deal with a children kidnapping angel? Or couple of angels, if she had to wonder. <br/>“Of course” her ex-husband finally seemed to wake up from his stupor. “Does he have any other relation here in LA? Someone else he could turn to?” both brothers shook their heads. Crowley´s territory has always been Europe, the furthest he has gone from London was Jerusalem. “I want a search warrant for Raphael Morningstar and…”<br/>“Oh, that´s not his name, detective douche, he changed it when he acquired British nationality” during the Second World War, but Lucifer wasn´t going into details. “I just don´t happen to remember now… maybe I have it written down in my phonebook in the penthouse” the Devil got up, trying to remember if he brought the book of the fallen with him after his last trip to Hell. “I will go to pick it up.”<br/>“No, you stay here. You too, Amenadiel” the two angels looked at the human with astonishment. “I´m sorry, but there is conflict of interests. And Raphael could try to put himself in contact with you…”<br/>“Not with me” the Firstborn answered, lowering his eyes a bit. “You see… our family had… a kind of conflict some years ago…”<br/>“Raphael was kicked out of home along with me” finished Lucifer, rolling his eyes. The detectives didn´t need a complete explanation of the problems the most divine and dysfunctional family had, only a short recount. “I should know because I spent the first years after our banishment taking care of him. He was in hysterics when that happened…”<br/>“He probably is going to contact you then” Amenadiel lifted himself from his seat, forgetting that Lucifer and Raphael were also not on speaking terms. “I should try to contact Gabriel, he probably has more information about the man with Raphael.”<br/>“Can´t you do it from your cell phone?”<br/>“No, it doesn´t make long distance calls” the angel excused himself, ignoring Lucifer´s mocks about sending dear old Gabe his love. He hid himself in a room and try to contact the most infuriating archangel in all Heaven. He considered also calling Michael, but having mentioned her twin (Lucifer) last time he was in Silver City soured his relationship with her a bit. Meanwhile, Lucifer tried to remember the damn name without his damn book without success.<br/>“You know, I give up, I will call Maze to see if she could bring me the damn book” he said, marking the number on his phone. The demoness answered after a few minutes, the sound of sharp knifes in the back.<br/>“What do you want?” she asked.<br/>“Maze? Please, darling, be a dear and bring me my phonebook. It´s in the safe, you already know the combination” the sound of knifes being sharped suddenly stopped, only to be replaced by the one of Maze´s boots hitting the ground.<br/>“Why? What happened? Are they here for Charlie again?” she asked in alert mode. On the other side, Dan was confused. What does Charlie have to do with this? Had Raphael something to do with his nephew´s kidnap? “If they as much as touch a single hair in his celestial head, I´m going to…”<br/>“No, it´s just that I have seen an old employee of mine in a photo of a crime scene” he answered, trying to release as little information as he could. “You know, the ginger one, Ambar eyes, likes plants, specially apples and introduced me to Eve.”<br/>“What is Crawley doing out of London?” she asked, a little bit calmer. Everybody down there knew the Serpent of Eden, be it as the best tempter in history or as the worst traitor Hell ever had. As a lover to humanity too, so he wouldn´t even dream to put a baby in danger. And he barely left the city of London since it was created, let alone the British isle, and when he did, it was short trips like Edinburgh or Paris.<br/>“Crowley!!!” Lucifer screamed as he was finally able to remember. “That´s the name he goes by now, Anthony J. Crowley. Thank you, Maze dear, I won´t be needing the phonebook after all.”<br/>“Lucifer, answer me, what…” he hanged before she could finish. Dan was already ordering a search warrant for Anthony J. Crowley, British citizen, getting surprised when they found no records of his entering the country. He was about to ask Lucifer if all of his brothers were as rich as him when Amenadiel entered.<br/>“I talked to Gabriel” he said, looking uncomfortable. “He knows nothing of Raphael, but the other guy in the picture is A. Z. Fell, another British citizen. He owns a bookshop in Soho and… used to work for Gabriel in the… family business.” The dark skinned angel revolved a bit. “Fell was fired when he was found out having an affair with someone from the competition.”<br/>“And by competition you mean me” Lucifer muttered. Just how many things has he lost while he was in LA? Well, an Apocalypse almost happened nearly without his knowledge, so it could be many. Wait, the Apocawoops. The demon and the angel that stopped it. “You mean that he… and Raphael…” a nod was his only answer. “Shoot, I lost the bet!!” they all looked at him with strangeness. “Back home, I was Mr Sexy, but our little brother was Mr. Sympathy. He had many admirers following him all the day, even when he was at the hospital…”<br/>“Hospital?”<br/>“Raphael used to be a doctor before he lost his medical license. Which was exactly when he was kicked out of home” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “As if our damn Father hasn´t taken enough from us.”<br/>“Anyway, he can try to contact…”<br/>“Dan, why don´t you let me take them to the penthouse? I can spend the night there with them, waiting for their brother to call” Chloe suggested. This was an angelic thing, nothing Dan could solve. Or her, at least not without the right information. “Amenadiel has to help with Charlie too, he will surely be more comfortable doing so in the penthouse than here. Besides, Linda won´t want him here. I can call her to come when we are there.”<br/>“Well… if you think it´s best…”<br/>“Of course, see you later” she picked up her paperwork and guided the two angels to the elevator, waiting for the doors to close behind them to ask. “Okay, you are going to explain me what is happening right now.”<br/>“Not here, detective” Lucifer instructed. “Penthouse”<br/>-In the penthouse-<br/>“So… the Serpent of Eden and the Archangel of Healing and Guardianship are the same person?” Linda asked, a glass of coke in her hands. By her side, Charlie slept like an angel. Which he kind of was. “And he and the Angel of the Eastern Gate are an item?” Maze nodded, more informed of the situation thanks to the infernal gossip she caught. “And how does that work? Are they like normal interracial couples or…”<br/>“Don´t ask me, Crawly was always a mystery to me” the demoness served herself more alcohol. “Awful fellow, but a good tempter, mischief maker too. Preferred to be here on earth than down there.”<br/>“And who does not, dear Maze?” Lucifer drank more alcohol. “It´s hot, humid and terribly dirty down there. The reception is terrible and the people worse. Who would want to get down there?” he gulped down all his cup. “What I really want to know is why hasn´t he appeared yet. He should have come to me immediately.”<br/>“Maybe because you were distracted enough to allow other demons to sentence him to death by Holy Water because he helped stopping Armageddon” What? Lucifer wasn´t informed about any tribunal or trial having been formed to judge his brother for that. He actually kind of wanted to give him his thanks for that one, it would have been horrible if the world ended then.<br/>“Wait” Chloe got into the conversation, a little bit tipsy. “Armageddon actually happened?”<br/>“Yes, like three years ago” Mazekeen informed, raising her own cup. “Don´t worry, it got thwarted by a rather strange pair of angel and demon” she explained raising herself from her seat. “Do you have something stronger?”<br/>“Serve yourself” Lucifer got away from the bar, letting Maze get to the good stuff. “Why wasn´t I informed about a tribunal judging my brother for treason?”<br/>“Beelzebub knew you would stop her if you knew, what else” his former bodyguard said, suddenly serious. “In all Hell, only that bitch is powerful enough to keep something concealed from you” he kept quiet, contemplating that. “And why are you so surprised? The harlot was married to fucking Gabriel. Some of his assholeness should have stick by in her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And the chase began!! How long will take for Lucifer to find Crowley in wide Los Angeles?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nothing?”<br/>“Absolutely nothing” Chloe answered. “Apparently, Raphael didn´t consider his siblings an option to ask for help” with all she heard and the attitude the aforementioned siblings had while obviously keeping secrets about the redhead, she couldn´t blame him. Seriously, Linda was right to call their family dysfunctional. And some wonder how the divine let this world go so bad. “Anyway, new information?”<br/>“Only what we could find out through the normal information pages. And it was not as easy as it sounds, even for an international search, especially because this people are two of the strangest persons in the world.” Dan put some papers on his table. “Anthony J. Crowley, unemployed but with an enormous amount of money in the bank. His last direction is a penthouse in Soho, London. Drives a classical Bentley at high speed… wonder if all those attributes are a family thing.”<br/>“Maybe” Lucifer said. He hadn´t put a foot in Crowley´s home in London, but a penthouse was a penthouse. They couldn´t be very different. “And, before you ask, the money comes from me. Crowley worked for me a long time after he lost his… medical licence.”<br/>“I never said anything” Dan lifted his hands after seeing the look Amenadiel was throwing at him, before looking away again. As if he was… ashamed of something. And stayed silent. Suddenly, the detective had the feeling that he was hiding something. “Anyway, this guy is still suspicious. He cultivates everything in his indoor garden, even marihuana, which is green all year… are you sure all his money comes from you, Lucifer?”<br/>“Yes, the marihuana must be for medical uses. And he has been obsessed with plants and stars since he was little, so…” the Devil not to roll his eyes when he remembered the last time his brother has been up in the sky. He got completely nuts over Alpha Centauri binary system. “And?”<br/>“And that´s when A. Z. Fell enters too. I don´t know when he worked for your brother, because this guy spent all his live working on a family owned library” which mean the library was just a cover for angelic work, or at least that´s what Chloe managed to get. Not that her ex should know. “But it wouldn´t surprise me, as he managed keep his library open despite never selling a book… what kind of business does your family have again?”<br/>“Does that matter?”<br/>“It does if it´s anything illegal” the detective answered, looking from one divine being to the other. They didn´t answer, as they couldn´t possible explain the man about the celestial workings. “Anyway, a few years ago, Anthony Crowley moved to the home over the library. Three, if we have to be exact.”<br/>“Oh, that´s when he quit his job with me” Lucifer informed. “But return to what he said about moving. Raphael really did it? I thought Armageddon would come before he actually braves to do something like that before marriage” not to mention that it did. “I assure you, detective douche, that it´s not anything illegal. My family´s business is anything but that.”<br/>“As you say” Dan just shook his head, not willing to deal with the consultant. “Anyway, Mr. Crowley moved with the librarian and there ends the information we managed to get. Or it will if not for the amount of traffic infractions your brother has” he glared at the raven, who was also a reckless driver. “This people are the most secretive couple I have ever encountered. They didn´t have bank accounts, social medias… they barely have cell phones!! And it´s only Crowley! Who could go without a cell phone in this era?!”<br/>“All of Gabriel´s underlings are a bit old fashioned” Lucifer said, watching his rolex. “Anyway, the detective and me can be more useful in other place, resolving the crime. Thank you for nothing, douche.”<br/>“Stop there, you are staying right here” Dan stopped the Devil, who was ready to go out. “Don´t you remember what I said? Conflict of interests. We are investigating your brother, one you are close to, you can´t participate in the investigation.”<br/>“Come on, you can´t be calling me and Raphael close. We haven´t talked to each other in three years!!”<br/>“Dan, it would be better if Lucifer come with me. He knows his brother more than anyone in the world. If he did it” which she doubted, as demons usually didn´t leave a trace of their work. They… well… she only battled a few, but they were subtler than this. “Lucifer would immediately know.”<br/>“I already know. There were no apples, snakes, plants, stars or anything remotely related to Crowley, so… ciao” Chloe and Lucifer walked towards the elevator, to go to the Dowling residence once more. Amenadiel stayed there, looking as conflicted as when this thing with his brother started. Dan decided that it was a good moment to interrogate him, so he guided the angel to the interrogation room.<br/>“How about you tell me everything?” he went to the point, making Amenadiel get even more stressed. “Look, pal, I consider you a friend, but I knew since the moment you realised that your family was involved you have been tense. Now, I know that betraying your family could be hard, but if there is something illegal…”<br/>“What? NO!!” he yelled, insulted. “There is nothing illegal on my family´s business!! Even more, it´s the contrary!! We try to help people to make good decisions, to follow the path of good!!”<br/>“Then why…”<br/>“Well… there is something I don´t want Lucifer to know” the dark skinned man looked down, ashamed. “It´s just that… after Luci was thrown out of home for causing a big family fight and the end of Gabriel´s marriage… I have seven brothers and sisters and some of them were married, don´t look at me like that”<br/>“Okay”<br/>“What happened was that… you can´t tell Lucifer, ever”<br/>“I promise”<br/>“I´m serious, he can´t know”<br/>“I said I promised”<br/>“But I…”<br/>“Man, have you ever seen me talking to your brother willingly without any animosity between ourselves? Come on, you can tell me, my lips are sealed, especially when your brother is concerned.”<br/>“Ahhh” Amenadiel sighed, putting his hands over the table. “When that big fight was cleared and Lucifer was thrown out of home, along with those who followed him… yes, I said that, followed him. Like Gabriel´s wife” this was sounding more and more like a cult to Daniel´s ears, but he bit his tongue. He needed to know. “Raphael was the medic of the family… one of them. The head of the hospital. He… he ordered some things that didn´t sit well with the rest of the family and… he was thrown out too. But before… before he was used as an example to the others. So they could see what happened to those that defy Father´s orders.”<br/>“It´s starting to sound a lot like domestic violence. Or torture” the angel´s head lowered more, when he remembered the scene. “Amenadiel, what happened to Crowley? Lucifer said he was in hysterics when they saw each other again, what put him in that state?”<br/>“I… I helped to hold him down and Gabriel… Gabriel… I can´t say it out loud”<br/>“Oh, that bad?”<br/>“Worse” he admitted. “And the worst thing was that I just stayed there, holding my screaming little brother while another brother did something horrible to him. I was the oldest, the one that was supposed to protect him and I just held him down while he…” he put a hand over his face. “Only because Dad didn´t put a stop to it, I believed it was good.”<br/>“Okay…” Dan internally was rethinking everything he knew about Lucifer and Amenadiel. And their father. Perhaps the idiot was telling the truth when he told them his father was a piece of shit, because if he let a son torture another… well, he now had more sympathy for Lucifer. “Now I see why Raphael wouldn´t come to you… and why he changed his name. He probably didn´t want to think of himself as Raphael Morningstar after what he lived.”<br/>“In fact, Morningstar was Luci´s second name, which he adopted as last name after he got kicked out.”<br/>“Morningstar? Really? His second name was Morningstar?”<br/>“Unique parents make unique names” the dark skinned man rubbed his hands. “Raphael´s was Starmaker.”<br/>“Another reason to change his name” Daniel grabbed his jacket. “I will keep your secret, pal, but you really should tell Lucifer. If he manages to find Crowley and asks him, it will be out and he will never talk to you again. Which, in the end, will leave you with two brothers who won´t talk to you.”<br/>“He didn´t mention it before. And he had enough time, when he was still being taken care of by Luci.”<br/>“Maybe he wasn´t in the best of shapes after what Gabriel did to him” the detective patted him on the shoulder. “Anyway, you should tell him. And Linda.”<br/>“She can´t know”<br/>“She deserves to know, Amenadiel. And you can´t keep that cat in the bag forever, things like this tends to get out eventually. She will eventually know and she will never forgive you if she finds out from another source.” He opened the door. “Think about that.”<br/>“I will” he lifted himself from the chair when Dan was about to exit the room. “By the way, I don´t know if this will help you, but Raphael loved the stars. He painted a lot of them… portraits, I mean. He was as artistic as Luci when he wasn´t cooped up in the hospital. If I were you, I would search somewhere related to them.”<br/>“Stars?”<br/>“Alpha Centauri was his obsession” the angel walked out of the room. “He also likes plants. The greener, the better.”<br/>“I don´t know if that´s going to help us, but we are out of clues, so…” he called for two officials to come and gave them orders. And suddenly, his phone started to sound. “Hello. Chloe? Have you found something about… What? I thought I heard you wrong, can you repeat?”<br/>-In the Dowling Home-<br/>“No, you heard it just fine. There are photos of Warlock Dowling with what looks as a badly costumed Anthony Crowley, posing as a female, and A. Z. Fell, also in a costume” the blond detective said, looking at the hidden photo album Lucifer found hidden under the bed. “You should see the album we found in his room, this kid has more photos with those two than with his own parents” she passed a page, watching the photo of the boy´s eleventh birthday, where the angel appeared as a magician. “They have been with him practically since he was born.”<br/>“Which confuses me. Why would a celestial, let alone two, devote themselves to watch over a human spawn? I certainly wouldn´t” the Devil moved around, grabbing another thing. It was a little potted plant with green leaves. The pot was decorated with a very artistic reproduction of a night sky. “Typical Crowley, still obsessed over plants. And stars.”<br/>“Amenadiel told me he was obsessed with plants and stars, but this is strange” Dan commented from the phone. “Anyway, you said the child knew them from England? From all his life?” his detective instincts started to kick in that moment. “Enough to consider him their child?” his ex-wife realised what he was implying. “Enough to kill to keep him with them?”<br/>“It wasn´t them!!” Lucifer quickly defended his favourite brother.<br/>“I don´t know” the man continued doubting. “I know you think you know your brother, but you haven´t talked to him in three years…”<br/>“Yes and with a good reason. I was angry with many people at the moment!! Not him, but he refused to listen to me, to my explanations or anything of that. In fact, he refused to even be in the same space as me or any of my associates. Or family” the raven shook his head. “Sneaky old snake”<br/>“Has something to do with his relationship with Mr. Fell?”<br/>“Yes, many in the family were offended by that. Tried to do more than fire them” Lucifer shook his head. “Anyway, detective douche, do us a favour and look in every greenery, pottery and flower shop in the city.”<br/>“The greener the better?” this answer surprised the Devil. “Amenadiel told me”<br/>“Better!! Then you will remember to watch the Star Gazers too!! Thank you, detective douche” he hanged for Chloe. “Well, it seems that I have to proof my brother´s innocence. So now we have to go and… what does someone do with a human spawn?” he asked the detective. “I know what I would do with you in a day out in Los Angeles, but with the spawn…”<br/>“That´s more my territory” the detective said, knowing Lucifer was telling the truth. And right now, the fallen archangel Raphael and rebel Principality Aziraphale were worried parents with a child that suffered a trauma. In their place, she would also be coddling Trixie and running away from everything. But first, she would try to calm her daughter down. Which is exactly what they would try with Warlock. “We need to search in a motel or a familiar restaurant. One as far away from the Dowling property as we can.”<br/>“Then we should book a plane ticket for England, because they have probably miracle themselves there.”<br/>“Wait, you can do that? Can you too? Miracle yourself anywhere?” she asked, not knowing how to take it. She had drove in Lucifer´s car many times, but now… he didn´t even need it? It was just a commodity? <br/>“I can try, but I haven´t done it in a long time. Prefer to do things myself, you know” the Devil took out his booze, taking a long zip. “Besides, miracles can be easily traced, if you learn how to do it. The bigger the miracle, the more attention it attracts. And since practically all of hell and heaven can do it, especially the bounty hunters, they will avoid them as much as they can. I would if I were in their situation.”<br/>“Bounty hunters?” she raised an eyebrow. “They haven´t forgiven them for thwarting the Apocalypse?”<br/>“I hope they did, because I would hate to have to return so soon, but if some foolish demon needs a reminder of who is the boss” Chloe liked many things about her boyfriend, but the way his eyes turned red when angry still chilled her blood. Luckily, they didn´t stay that way for long. “Let´s go, detective, we have a rouge demon and angel pair to find. Where do we start?”<br/>“In the best place to find food for a child in distress”<br/>-At the Burger King-<br/>“I want alcohol, can I have some?”<br/>“Of course…”<br/>“NOT” Aziraphale added quickly, sending Crowley a threatening glare. The serpent and teen looked at him with pleading eyes, but he wasn´t going to let them get away with that. “Alcohol at your age can have a really toxic effect on your body. It can even cause brain damage!! So you are out of luck. And don´t dare to try and steal some, young man, because you are going to get into really big troubles.”<br/>“Okay, brother” Warlock answered, returning to his burger, grumbling about the unfairness of the world. He loved his dads, he really did, but in times like this he missed his neglecting parents. Especially because he had just seen them die and still hasn´t gotten that out of his system. He wanted to do that. With booze. Lots of booze. Like the one he used to steal from Thaddeus when he wasn´t looking. But, well, he was with the responsible pair of parents, the ones he liked the most. He felt safe with them… no offence to the dead. “Can I ask you what are we going to do now?”<br/>“I think we are going to miracle ourselves back to…”<br/>“Ehhhhh, angel, I need to talk to you for a second” Crowley pulled his angel towards the bathroom, where they could hopefully talk in private. “We can´t use miraclesss anymore, there are trackersssssssssss out there.”<br/>“Heaven and Hell are not our problem any…”<br/>“They are not done with ussssss, I am sssssure of that” the snake said, looking around himself with fear. The two of them have lived without either of their former offices interventions for three years, but he was sure they were still planning an especial torture for them. For stopping the Apocalypse. “And you too. You wouldn´t have been reading Anathema´s new book if you weren´t.”<br/>“I can´t deny it” the Principality touched his golden ring. “In fact, I started reading it out of curiosity. I wanted to see what new things Agnes left for us. I didn´t understand at first, but now I am able to see that one of the prophecies I put less attention in predicted Warlock´s predicament.”<br/>“Why didn´t you put attention to a prophecy if it could be referred to Warlock?”<br/>“Because I was obsessed to solve this one” he handed Crowley a paper with his handwriting, which he started to read. After that, he was alarmed, but he kept his reaction calm for his angel. There was no use in scaring him now. <br/>“I don´t care what that old witch said. Our love managed to bring an end to the Apocalypsssse, it will end a few old demons too. We are never going to let anything happen to Warlock. And nothing bad is going to happen to either of ussss. We are going to be fine.”<br/>“Of course not, my dear” they hugged, exiting the place a second later. They still have much to do if they wanted to keep him safe. And to get to England before all hell could break loose.<br/>-In an alley-<br/>“Here we are, Lord Beelzebub” Hastur said when the prince of hell arrived with a little group of hunter demons, Lillim most of them. After they smelled that big miracle performed by Crowley, they decided it was a perfect time to reappear. And show him and that angel of his the consequences of defying them. They already had a cell in hell waiting for the traitor. Oh, the sweet torture she herself would perform. “Time to begin the hunt”<br/>“Indeed” she fixed her clothing again. “Spread and search through the city!! If you smell a miracle, call for the group!! And remember that this is Lucifer´s territory, so try to keep it low or he is going to send you back downstairs and hunt us all down. And believe me, you don´t want that. Now move!!”<br/>“Yes, Prince Beelzebub!!” they did so. The fly demon smiled. Soon, she thought, soon the traitor will wish he was never created.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the hunters appear!! Anyway, I always thought that Hastur and Beelzebub in particular were out for Crowley for making them see as weak in the trial. Him in a new enviroment, out of his comfort zone, is exactly what they needed to catch the snake, so they won´t let this oportunity go even if it´s the Devil´s own playground. Will they succeed? Or will they fail again thanks to Agnes Nutter´s prophecies?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And a surprise entrance for you all!! Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, we have visited every spawn infested, grease filled cheap restaurant and still haven´t got a clue about Crowley´s whereabouts” Lucifer said, yawning while he parked the Corbet in front of a Mcdonald. “Maybe we should try an airport. If I know my brother, which I do, he will slither back to his grove in London sooner than later.”<br/>“You know, you should have more trust in my skills” Chloe answered as they approached the door. As they entered, Lucifer started to feel something. As if someone had performed a miracle. A tiny one, a celestial one… an angel was there, he was sure of that. “Oh, I think we hit the jackpot. An angel was here recently” he walked with confidence to the counter. “Hello, my underpaid worker, we are searching for a boy and two celestial beings posing as humans. Have you seen them?”<br/>“Lucifer!!” the detective chastised before showing the confused employee the photo. “Have you seen this pair? They were accompanied by a teenager, maybe.”<br/>“In fact, yes, I remember them” the other started, looking at the photo again. “You don´t see many same sex couples with kids here… don´t take me wrong, I´m not homophobic, but… they prefer other kind of restaurants, maybe with less soccer moms or grandmothers who can give them the evil eye?” he signalled the bathroom entrance. “They left the kid and entered there for a long time. And after that, they seemed to be nervous.”<br/>“You didn´t happen to hear their conversation?”<br/>“No, I´m sorry”<br/>“Did you see where they were going?”<br/>“No. they simply entered an old car and went off” the employee explained, signalling the parking lot. “What? Were they dangerous?”<br/>“They are just witness to a crime we are trying to solve” she said, not wanting to mention to the poor man how close he had been to two celestial beings. “We have to see your security cameras footage. They can have clues about where they were heading off to.”<br/>“Well, this was a waste of time” Lucifer talked, drinking from his container. Chloe walked out of the establishment, agreeing with him after a short visit to the security room, from where they couldn’t find anything new. He wanted to call Ella, so she could access the street footage and track the Bentley from the parking lot. “It would have been more productive to search motels.”<br/>“Maybe you can be more useful. I don´t know, track them through their miracles? You said that you can do it.”<br/>“Haven´t you heard me? All of heaven and hell know that it´s easy to track miracles, they will not perform any short of an emergency now!! Specially not now that they are in a strange territory, being searched over by both bands!! No, no, no” he stopped in his tracks. “For this job we need a hunter and, as I didn´t have much time before detective douche calls the cavalry, we have to call the two best trackers I can think of.”<br/>A few seconds later, a bored Maze and confused Amenadiel were standing in front of them in the parking lot. As the archangel approached the place where the Bentley used to be, he started to realise why Lucifer brought them here. Typical of Raphael, he thought, unless it was medicine, plants or stars, he forgot details. Like the miracle gasoline of his car. It was very tenuous, but he can still sense it. And follow the trail. The demoness also felt the faint trail of the demonic miracle there, knowing exactly who has been there. Woow, so Crowley finally got out of his comfy little hole in London, eh? She wished to know how that was going to result. Half of Hell still wanted to murder him, after all.<br/>“Let me guess, you want us to track Crawly before the others down there realise he is no longer in London and come for him, no?” Maze smiled, mentally picturing the red haired demon getting his ass handed to him. or being chained in one of those hell loops her kind were so fond of. <br/>“Are you going to do it?” Lucifer asked, knowing full well that Amenadiel was already on it. And failing spectacularly, because after so much time running on miracles and Adam´s magic, the trail of the Bentley was so faint that it can barely be followed to the entrance of the parking lot. And that because the car´s engine was turned on in there.<br/>“Yes, but only because he is the biggest prey there is to hunt and I want the credit for getting him, even if I can´t turn him in to the demon tribunal” she rolled her eyes, crouching down next to her ex. “Well, let´s begin. What do you have, hunter angel?”<br/>“Well, it can be said that Raphael covered his tracks well after all” the dark skinned angel announced, shaking his head after noticing how much his little brother changed in this few millennia without him. “I thought that he might have left a trail of miracles after him, like he used to do when he ran away into the cosmos to paint galaxies with his headphones on, but there is nothing.”<br/>“Crawly has evaded Hell´s Justice for three years and their notice for more than six thousand, of course he is going to… Crawly is bloody Raphael?!!” screamed Mazekeen, surprised. Chloe looked at her with the same look. Didn´t she knew all of Lucifer´s secrets? “I mean, I suspected something. And that would explain why Lucifer kept him up here despite Dagon´s and Beelzebub´s efforts to demote the snake back down there…”<br/>“Really? You kept Raphael up here despite knowing how powerful he was?” Amenadiel asked, somewhat thankful for his brother´s thoughtful decisions. Even if a very dangerous demon has been roaming the earth unnoticed by heaven.<br/>“You don´t know what happened down there when he Fell, he is was in hysterics!!” the Devil defended his actions, a little bit offended. “I don´t know what happened up there, but he was screaming all the way out of the sulphur bath. And the next few years, before I sent him out there. I took him up there a few times and saw how the stars seemed to calm him down, so I made the assignment permanent” the older angel repressed a squirm. He definitely couldn´t let Lucifer know. “Why did he Fell anyway? Crowley didn´t side with me in the Rebellion, he only asked a few questions.”<br/>“Ehhhh, let´s talk about it later” the Firstborn, using the skills as a hunter he prided himself of to track the trail. He, after all, was in charge of passing it down to the younger angels. “Right now, we have to find our brother before your unruly subjects.”<br/>“He is right” the Lilim said, extending a hand. “Crawly is wanted in Hell after his hand in stopping the apocalypse. Now, being me, I´m thankful for his intervention, as if he hadn´t done anything, I wouldn´t have the opportunity to raise Charlie along with Linda, but another demon would certainly kill him on sight. Especially now that he is in the open.”<br/>“In the open?”<br/>“Do you think your brother is an idiot? The one that is not Lucifer or the douches up and down there, I mean” the woman gave him a look. “Crawly is smart. As soon as he decided to betray heaven and hell, he set up wards around his home to keep angels out of it. His angel boyfriend did the same. And they both know how to make wards, they are the strongest I have seen in eternity” she smiled, remembering the last time a demon tried to get into Soho. She hasn´t smelled that aroma outside of fried chicken. Ever. “But outside of London, they are vulnerable. And they know it.”<br/>“So they are fleeing” Amenadiel realised, opening his wings after looking around the parking lot and making sure both security cameras and people were looking elsewhere. Having them out made him more sensible to magic, making it less hard to find the trail of the escapees. “Come on, Mazekeen, we have two runways to find.” <br/>“Right” Lucifer and Chloe nodded, deciding to return to the station in the Corbet, to see if Dan or Ella have new clues. Or, as the Devil put it, to get some help from the person who knew Raphael the most. While they were hunting, the angel was ambushed by the demoness and thrown to the ground, with her knife on his neck. He gave her an incredulous look, but her face was stone serious.<br/>“What the hell, Maze?!”<br/>“I will give you only one chance and you better answer, or you will end up losing a feather or two” the Lilim started, frowning. “What are you hiding to Lucifer about Crawly? Or how you like to call him, Raphael” she shook her head. “Now I know why he changed his name, the first one was awful.”<br/>“What is so awful in God Heals? I think it´s a pretty enough…”<br/>“Don´t change the subject” the knife was pressed even more into his neck. “Talk now or your wings are going to lose more than a few feathers.”<br/>“You won´t do that…”<br/>“Charlie needs a new pillow anyway” she pulled the other blade out.<br/>“Alright, alright!!” Amenadiel finally conceded. “Take the knife away from my throat and I will tell you” the woman didn´t make a move to take the blade away. “Have in mind that none of this is really my fault, it´s Gabriel´s. If that douche hasn´t done anything, Raphael wouldn´t even have Fallen in the First…”<br/>“What?!!” Mazekeen practically screamed. Crowley has always been a strange demon, with his love for humans, the open spaces and that particular angel of his, but that he wasn´t meant to Fall… that was unbelievable. “I thought that your dad, his great Assness up there, sent the rebel angels down in a fit of fury. Do you really mean that HE sent an innocent down there? On purpose?!”<br/>“NO!! It was GABRIEL who did it!! And Raphael was not an innocent… at least not in the point of view of many up there” he rolled his eyes, hiding his guilt and exasperation. He just hoped that this didn´t woke up any hidden feeling. He didn´t want to fall again. “I think we should continued with this search, we have to find them before any…” the blade made a little cut on his skin. “Maze…”<br/>“Spit it out”<br/>“Raphael… he was the Great Healer and Starmaker of Heaven, you know? He was also most of the times with his head up in the stars, listening to music in high volumes with his headphones up and ignoring the damn world around him” he couldn´t help but smile when he remembered the second youngest archangel. “All of us considered him our most beloved younger brother, even Uriel, and he was younger than Raphi.”<br/>“Crowley is still a fan of loud music, if you want to know. And a ditz, considering that he misplaced the antichrist of all things in the world” the demoness continued with the conversation, rolling her eyes. “To the point”<br/>“Hummmm… Raphael was dutiful too, despite his attitude… and everything. So in the war… in the war he said it was his duty to heal everybody, even the rebels. So he made the worst decision of his life and declared that the healers were neutral… bloody stupidity, because practically no one obeyed him. By the end of the war, he was drained and unable to protect himself from… from Gabriel and his goons, who considered him a traitor. That mixed with the questions he asked in heaven… that didn´t end well for him.”<br/>“You are keeping something to yourself” the demoness stated, glaring at him. Amenadiel swallowed, not really wanting to go there. Half a minute and a very angry Lilim holding a hellish blade later, the angel spilled the beans. And what an amazing sight was Maze´s face when he did. He didn´t even know demons could show that much emotions. Of course he knew Maze could have fury, anger, excitement and happiness, but… there were others. “I knew you and your siblings were douches, but something like that…” she took the blade away. “I respect you.”<br/>“Thank… you?”<br/>“No, really, I respect people who could inflict that kind of torture on others. No wonders Crowley is like he is now” she chuckled a bit, remembering the confused snake the demon in question was in his first years in hell. “But you will have to tell Lucifer.”<br/>“WHAT?!!” Amenadiel practically screamed. “Have you heard what I told you before? Maybe I forgot to say that there was no other more protective of Raphael than Lucifer. If he knows, he is going to rip my wings off and then flew off to do the same to Gabriel, thus causing a bloody war with heaven. AGAIN!”<br/>“Well, it´s what you and your siblings deserve” Mazekeen stored her blade away after playing a little with it. “Should have thought about the consequences before sending Lucifer´s favourite little brother downwards in a bleeding mess.”<br/>“Maze, he doesn´t have to know. It was not my fault…”<br/>“Oh, it´s exactly what it is” the demoness smiled. “And punishing those guilty is what I do for a living. Or at least use to… and enjoyed” she approached until her chest was touching his. “You have until the end of the day to tell Lucifer, or I will. And believe me, you don´t want that. It´s going to be faaar worse.” The archangel gulped. “Until the end of the day, birdie. Or you will have to face me.”<br/>“Maze…”<br/>“Until the end of the day” she finished, extending her hand to catch the essence of miracle even better. As a Lilim, she didn´t have wings to do that, so she had to do that. The archangel, for his part, only gulped. To face his oldest guilt, one he kept hidden and well locked for millennia, or to let an angry Lucifer kill him. The answer seemed easy, after all he wanted to see his son grow up, but it wasn´t really, as he didn´t want to fall again. But perhaps… perhaps facing the music, as the mortals call it, would be the best. If he didn´t lose his wings again on the process.<br/>“I need to talk to Linda” he finally decided, unable to pick an alternative. He just hoped the beloved mother of his son was as understanding as she always seemed to be, because this was going to need lots of understanding, especially if he was about to uncover what happened in heaven after the war.<br/>-In an hotel room near the airport-<br/>“Okay, we will have fake passports tomorrow afternoon and plane tickets” said Crowley, entering the room, taking off his glasses before passing his hand over his face. “Now I´m seriously missing miracles. It would be so easy to just appear the necessary documents from thin air…”<br/>“Dear boy, we both know that outside London we can´t do too many miracle. Especially after catching so much attention appearing all the way across the Atlantic” Aziraphale said, carefully re reading his notes about the Agnes Nutter´s prophecies. The demon approached from behind, reading over his shoulder. He could clearly see his angel was worried. And not without a reason.<br/>Prophecy 456: the mistaken boy crosses the great lake, the mistaken boy calls as Munson mummers paint his world crimson. Snake and bird answer, Devil´s paradise gets infested. Guilt wrecks the formerly fallen as the punisher king searches. Dance, dance, ineffable pair, and dodge the hunters, that the true boy will soon appear.<br/>Prophecy 457: The snake falls in the sulphur, his wings ripped out in regret. Trapped, trapped, there is no escape, guilt keeps chained those with an open door. Let go of regret, search for the truth that will make you free. Fallen not, just sauntered down slightly. Heal yourself first, sneaky old snake, then others will heal.<br/>Prophecy 458: The one who heals extends his wings into the darkness, the one who heals rises as his light baths the shadow. The twin of Belen rises by the hand of the True Innocent in Hell, bathing with her healing light the tortured souls of hell. <br/>Prophecy 459: Newly rised healer wanders alone in the darkness, feelings of terror and revenge staining his core. Not true sin committed before, no true evil in his soul. Read, angel, and read carefully, as sin of rage stains black. Safe him or lose him forever, it is now in your hand.<br/>Prophecy 460: tears unfallen since the beginning of times gave songs that haven´t been heard since the stars were young in the sky. Memories of a past appear in dreams, torturers he can´t get rid of. Face the Seven each other for the first time in six thousand, face them who deal the most pain, and heaven will start to heal.<br/>“Have you found something else?” asked Crowley, sitting down next to his angel, wanting to rub his forearms. He was stressed, he couldn´t deny that. They couldn´t perform miracles, were in a city heavily affiliated to Lucifer and a pair of lunatics were following them. Bloody fantastic. “I know the first part of the prophecy is a warning about the Dowling´s deaths, but” he turned to see Warlock, who was distracted by the TV. “Formerly Fallen and Punisher King… the second can be Lucifer?”<br/>“Maybe, you once said that he considers himself more a punisher than a torturer” the white haired man sighed. “What really worries me is that mention about hunters. Heaven and hell are both after us. That´s why we set wards around our home, to make sure they didn´t reach us and to have the advantage.”<br/>“You don´t have to tell me” the snake hissed after saying those words, his tongue getting out of his mouth between his teeth. “The true boy can be Adam? I mean… when the nuns mistook him for Adam, they caused the triple exchange that landed us all in this trouble.”<br/>“I don´t know, last time I talked to him, he wasn´t interested in coming to the States” Crowley answered, deep in thoughts. “Hey, Aziraphale, do you remember when… I mentioned that I didn´t remember anything from before the Fall?” the other lifted his head. What was he saying? “I… I mean that… I always had that vague notion that I didn´t do anything wrong, that I only asked questions, but that is all. Anything specific is just… gone.”<br/>“Now that you are saying that, dear, I remembered” he lifted himself from his chair and put his hands around him. “Why are bringing that up now?” he didn´t like it at all. “Did you remember something?”<br/>“No, it´s all blank, but” Crowley took off his glasses, showing his serpentine features. “one of the prophecies said that I will have to face my past. My regrets. What if… What if I am mistaken? What if I really did something terrible during the Fall? What if I killed someone or maim them? What if…?”<br/>“Do you regret Falling, then?”<br/>“Whatever I did… I don´t know, but I must have done something terrible to receive this punishment” the snake turned around. “The only think I truly remembered from heaven apart from my questions is someone telling me that I deserve what I was getting. And for some reason I believe it.”<br/>“Oh, Crowley, I´m sure you did nothing wrong” Aziraphale said, trying to calm the demon. On the other room, a boy of fourteen who had not been as oblivious of the chat as the adults hoped frowned. Nanny… Crowley wasn´t bad, Warlock knew it, and whatever he did in the past, he had obviously already paid for it. Whoever said otherwise can talk it out with Warlock himself. A ring behind him took him out of his thoughts.<br/>“Hello?” he answered the phone he didn´t even know Aziraphale had.<br/>“Hello? Who are you?” another English accented voice asked. Warlock put the phone away from his face, viewing the caller identifier. Who was Adam Young? “What is happening? Where are Crowley and Aziraphale? Are they in trouble?” silence. “What´s going on?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the Antichrist walks into the building!! What is Lucifer going to do now? How is he going to explain to Chloe being an absent father? And how will the LAPD manage the teenage nephilim that is going to be thrown into the mix?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I´m sorry, Chloe, but I don´t have any new…" the doors of the elevator opening wide to give way to a fourteen years old teenager with a light brunette hair and a view that chilled Dan´s blood. Was it his imagination or that boy had the same eyes as Lucifer? Anyway he swallowed down his fear and walked to him. "Excuse me, did you get lost? Do you need help to get home?"</p><p>"Are you douche or what? Anyone here can see that I´m not four years old" the teen answered, giving him a glare. He then scanned the room, looking for a very specific person. Of course, he hasn´t seen his biological dad without his big red Halloween costume before, so it would be very difficult to recognize him… but, hey, being the fucking Antichrist had it´s benefits. "I´m looking for Lucifer Morningstar."</p><p>"Wait, who?" the boy was now convinced that he was the idiot of the place, so he walked right into one of the desks, coincidentally Chloe´s desk. Dan hanged the phone approaching the kid, who was playing with something he found on the place. "Give that back, you little delinquent" ordered Dan, who only received another look back. "And who are you? Why are you searching for him?"</p><p>"I have information about the Dowling case" he pulled his cell phone out of the pocket. Hia heavily brittish accented voice made the detective wonder if he heard wrong, but the boy continued. "So I came to give him a piece of my mind."</p><p>"If you have information about that case, you should give it to me. I´m the detective in charge of the case."</p><p>"Really? They let the douche of the place hand important cases? With reason they are not making any progress!" said the boy, continuing to play with his phone. "Now, if you can get me to Lucifer…"</p><p>"Did I hear someone talking about Lucifer?" asked Ella, appearing in that moment with some papers on her hands. The boy turned to her, his eyes briefly turning a shade of red. Was it his imagination or did she had traces of angelic presence? And of a particular kind he. One he only sensed once before in his life. "Ohhhh… did your mom have something with him or…?"</p><p>"Maybe some years ago, but not now" the boy raised and sighed. "I´m Adam Young, Lucifer´s son" the policemen around the station got completely silent. Dan and Ella more. It was just that… Lucifer? With a child? The guy was the least parental material they have ever met. "Yes, I know, surprising, but control your mouths and guide me to him."</p><p>"Errrrr… lying to a policeman…"</p><p>"It´s not a lie, I…"</p><p>"Detective Douche! I thought you were working, not terrifying young children!" he then turned to the teenager, who was glaring at him. "And who is the little spawn we have here? Tell me" he stared at the boy. "What do you desire?"</p><p>"To punch you in the face" answered the teen immediately, without any need of miracles, intensifying his glare. "Don´t you recognize me?" the Devil was out of words. "Of course, you couldn´t. It has been three years after all" three years? It couldn´t be… but it can. "Adam Young. Did it ring any bells? Your son."</p><p>"The one from Tadfield" Lucifer refraining himself from cursing.</p><p>"Tadfield?" Dan repeated, then caught something more. "Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that this boy" he signalled the boy in the chair. "Is indeed your son?"</p><p>"Biologically, yes, but he was never present in my life" now it was Lucifer´s time to glare. It was not his fault! Especially because he never knew of Adam until after the whole Armageddon´t fiasco and he found out what his princes have done. Without his permission. "Must run in the family, from what I heard."</p><p>"You never dare to compare me to him"</p><p>"What are you going to do if I do?" the red eyes from both were out in the open now. Normally, Adam wasn´t such a smartass. No, that was Lucifer´s speciality and he wanted to be as far from his birth father as he can. He was a super nice guy who helped in pet shelters and helped in the library of his school… but, as he grew up, he realized that some things were easier if you show some attitude. Like now. Besides, he was a little pissed off because of this. The Devil as a public server? It was obvious he was planning something.</p><p>"Lucifer… you never told me you have a child" Chloe intervened in that moment, gawking at Adam as if he had two heads.</p><p>"Ehhhhh… detective, I…"</p><p>"I think we should all calm down and let them explain this" Ella interfered, putting herself in the line of fire to distract both celestial beings. "You said you have information about the Dowling case, no? How about you tell us in the interrogation room?"</p><p>"The Dowling case? First Crowley and then you, what in my name is happening?"</p><p>"Oh, so you also passed that. Why don´t you figured out yourself?" Adam answered, following Dan to the interrogation rooms. Curious, Ella, Chloe and Lucifer went to the other side of the room, to see what Adam had to say.</p><p>"So… Adam Young… nice name. Guess Lucifer didn´t pick it" the detective began, not sure if he wanted to do this. He meant, it was like interrogating a younger version of Lucifer, a true nightmare. Finally, he decided to start it like any other interrogation. "What relation do you have with the Dowlings?"</p><p>"None, really. My relation is more to Crowley and Aziraphale" Dan raised an eyebrow. Aziraphale? A. Z. Fell, perhaps. If it was so, now he knew why the man used initials. "I called them after getting worried and Warlock answered the phone. He said the ones who attacked his house were some Munson fanatics or mummers or something like that. And that Crowley and Aziraphale came to save him."</p><p>"All the way from England? How did they know he was in danger since before they knew of those Munson fanatics?"</p><p>"They were just worried about him since before, okay? That´s why they followed the Dowlings all the way to the States." Adam continued, feelings more and more angry with the douche. "Look, Crowley practically raised Warlock. Aziraphale helped him a lot. It´s they merit the boy turned up as well as he did" or that was what Anathema said after meeting Thaddeus and Harriet once. "You should have seen those two, they would screw up the best of kids."</p><p>"So… the Dowlings were neglecting parents and that´s why the two suspects followed them" Dan moved around, trying to tie the knots. Lucifer´s English brother raised an English child. And he had an English son? That was too many coincidences. "Tell me, are there really no ties between you and Warlock Dowling?"</p><p>"Well, of you want to know, we were born in the same hospital, a tiny establishment in the countryside, near Tadfield" the former Antichrist informed, looking at his nails. "Lucifer… well, I don´t know if he was really telling the truth about not knowing about me, only that there was a confusion in the hospital that day. An exchange of babies, if you want to know" he shook his head. "Anyway, Crowley was there and noticed that, so he followed the…"</p><p>"Wait, are you telling me that Warlock Dowling is not Thaddeus Dowling´s son? That you are?!"</p><p>"Of course not! It was a triple exchange, thanks to the nun´s incompetence!" he crossed his arms, growling. "The Dowling child died shortly after birth, but there was a confusion of some kind and they mixed the three babies that were born the same night and my adoptive parent´s child was given to the Dowlings, me to the Youngs and the other… I don´t know what happened from there with the mother."</p><p>"And Raphael… Lucifer told us he was a doctor, but he lost his medical licence a long time ago."</p><p>"Raphael?"</p><p>"Your uncle, Crowley, you call him"</p><p>"My… my uncle? He never mentioned it" Adam frowned. He needed to talk to the demon when he found him. "Well, he noticed there was an irregularity in the papers, followed the trail and managed to find Warlock after a few months. He then got into his life… guess to know he was fine" no need to inform the authorities of the Armageddon´t. "It was lucky, Warlock needed them."</p><p>"And you?" asked Dan. Many of his questions were now being answered. If Adam was telling the truth, that was it. "Didn´t you feel jealous that your uncle gave the attention he should have given you to another child? I mean, he was supposed to be taking care of you."</p><p>"Never" the teen answered. "I had the best parents in the world. And a small band of true friends, who would defy anything for me" he smiled, remembering the Them in the final battle. And after a short chat with the Dowling child… "Warlock definitely needed them more than me."</p><p>"Your parents… did they know? That you are not their biological son?"</p><p>"Ammmm… not exactly" Adam rubbed his hands, nervous. "I… I know because Crowley did some tests… DNA I mean" Hellhound test would count? "In Warlock´s eleventh birthday, probably to get custody of him, but… he found out that the switch had been worse than he thought. Got back into the investigation and soon found another clue in the hospital… paintball yard…"</p><p>"Paintball yard?"</p><p>"The hospital we were born in burned and transformed into a paintball yard" the boy said. "anyway, Crowley and Aziraphale found clues about the switch" via a witch, but no need to tell. "And finally found me. Now it´s confirmed I´m… biologically Lucifer´s son."</p><p>"Hummm, yes… Excuse me for a moment" Dan exited the room and walked to the room attached. "Do you really believe what he says?"</p><p>"I do. In fact, that would explain a lot" Ella said with the papers on her hands. "I was identifying the DNAs found in the crime scene. I didn´t find any beyond the Dowlings inside the house, except one piece of DNA I found in the boy´s room that didn´t belong to the family´s. It was from a fourteen years old male." She showed the papers to them. "I didn´t understand it at first, so I made the proofs again and again, comparing them to find familiar match. And I didn´t, but this… this explains it all."</p><p>"There wasn´t a familiar relation because Warlock is not the Dowling´s child" Chloe finished with it. "And Crowley probably has the DNA test from Adam."</p><p>"I have a copy of them" Lucifer said, miracling a photo of the paper into his phone. "Crowley sent it to me when he told me about Adam. I can go to the penthouse for the originals if you need them."</p><p>"Maybe later" Dan answered, tying the knots. "If Adam is telling the truth, then the Dowling child died shortly after birth, the Morningstar baby became him in the Young´s care and Warlock is Adam´s adoptive parent´s child." He rubbed his chin. "Could it be some sort of revenge against you? If somebody found out?"</p><p>"I don´t believe so, I don´t have any relation with Adam and never knew of the Dowlings" the bar owner said, looking through the window. Chloe turned to him, realising that there was something more than what they could see, so she dragged him away after some excuses to Dan and Ella. Lucifer and her quickly fled the place to go to a nearly building, where Lucifer inspected the floor.</p><p>"Lucifer… what is happening?"</p><p>"Yes, there it is… of course" the Devil´s eyes turned red. "Someone was here. And not someone good." He suddenly raised a hand, extending his wings. They were white again, not the bat things he had during his post Pierce period. Splendid. "And powerful… one of my princes of hell was here. And he had a Duke too."</p><p>"A prince of hell? A duke? You mean demons?" Chloe asked, remembering the issue with Charlie the year before. "I don´t understand, didn´t you banish them all to hell when they tried to kidnap Charlie?"</p><p>"Those were Dromus and Squee´s level, which mean Lillims and Legionaries" the angel answered, trying to identify the demon, but not succeeding. "The dukes and princes of Hell are much worse. Those two wouldn´t have dared to bring any of them here, it´s too dangerous. Besides, they have free entry and exit from hell… something I will have to discuss with them later."</p><p>"Go back to the danger part, how much more dangerous are those two kinds of demons than the ones we faced before?"</p><p>"Much more" someone said behind her. She turned and saw Adam. "And they are not very happy with Crowley" he kneeled on the floor, picking something up. "It´s a…"</p><p>"Fly?" Lucifer finished, his lips retracting to show his teeth. "Beelzebub?"</p><p>"That bitch" the Antichrist punched the air. "I saw her in the air base. She tried to convince me to end the world along with that purple douche."</p><p>"Beelzebub agreeing with her ex-husband? That´s new"</p><p>"They were married?" the two of them glared. "they deserve each other" Adam crossed his arms. "What are we going to do? She is definitely hunting Crowley, there is no other explanation. Otherwise, she would have stayed to see you." The Devil didn´t answer. "She won´t be so nice as to melt him in a bath of Holy Water now."</p><p>"Let´s cross that bridge when we get to it" Lucifer said, extending his hands. "Now find Crowley, and fast. The hunter demons won´t respect the life of a human child."</p><p>-In another place-</p><p>"That was close" Beelzebub said, as she quickly got away from the place she appeared in to get away from Lucifer. Hastur was by her side, also evading their boss. They both knew what the Devil thought of little escapades to earth of high ranking demons, when there was no need of that. Only Tempters were allowed here and under strict rules. "We can´t let that happen again. After Dromus stunt, he will destroy us."</p><p>"We are not doing anything against his rules, only hunting a traitor"</p><p>"A traitor Lucifer has protected ever since he broke the most ancient rule of Hell" the fly demon answered, growling against cooperation with the other side. "He and his angel friend must pay, but…"</p><p>"I know, you still want to settle things with the other side…"</p><p>"It´s not only that, he ruined the most glorious of battles! Now we are going to have to wait not even Satan knows how many years for it to happen!" she rolled her eyes. "And that Serpent is getting away with it, as if it was not High Treason." One of the hunter demons suddenly appeared. "What?"</p><p>"Lord Beelzebub, we managed to locate the Serpent of Eden" the hunter informed. Beelzebub nodded, smiling. "But we also sensed an angelic presence near the place. We managed to identify it as the Firstborn" the fly raised an eyebrow. Amenadiel? What was her brother in law doing here? "And he accompanied by Mazekeen of the Lilim."</p><p>"Mazekeen? As in Lucifer´s personal bodyguard?" now the prince was impressed. "It seems Lucifer already knows about our presence here and our plan to hunt Crowley" she stared at the sky, as if waiting to see an archangel come down from it. "Precaution seems to be more important than ever"</p><p>"Lord Beelzebub, it doesn´t matter, we can…"</p><p>"Don´t appear in front of them, specially you, Hastur" she ordered, staring directly at the Duke. "Amenadiel obliterated demons more powerful than you for sport, you won´t last a second against him. And Mazekeen isn´t a lightweight either."</p><p>"Yes, Lord Beelzebub" answered the duke, lowering his head. But he won´t do it for long. He would get Crowley… one way or another.</p><p>-In the motel-</p><p>"Hang on there… hang on there!" Crowley screamed in his sleep, as he battled in a dream to keep someone alive. He didn´t know why, he didn´t know who, he just… he just wanted to keep that person alive. Or angel. Yes, he was helping an angel. Aziraphale had sent him to Warlock when he started to distract him. He never intended to fall asleep, he just… did. And then those dreams started. A voice singing, stars shinning… and this. "NO!" he woke up abruptly, breathing hard. "What…"</p><p>"You were screaming, so I thought to bring you something, nanny" Warlock answered, holding a sandwich in his hands, probably from the bag Aziraphale brought earlier. And a knife to cut it. "It usually helps me to… Auch!"</p><p>"Warlock!" Crowley jumped from the bed and headed to the boy, who was clutching his hand. "Let me see" there was a big cut in the centre of the palm, from grabbing the knife. For a second, he wanted to call Aziraphale to work his magic on him, but then, as if it was instinct, his own hand moved over it. Flesh immediately knitted together, fixing the injury. When he finished, there was not even a mark on the hand. "What…"</p><p>"Cool!" the boy ran off to his other godfather, to show him the freshly healed injury. Crowley just sat down on the bed, wondering when did he get so skilled at healing. Of course, that was nothing, but… demons weren´t so natural at healing. Never. "What…" something sparkled in his mind, making him clutch it in pain. The dreams were suddenly made more clear. Was that Beelzebub? Gabriel? Amenadiel? Hastur? He… he healed them all. In the… in the war. "I…"</p><p>"Crowley?" Aziraphale appeared, calling himself back to reality. "Dear boy, we have to leave, a miracle like that is enough to track… what is it? Are you feeling pain?"</p><p>"No, but… but I… I remembered something" he passed a hand through his hair. "Angel, I… I was a healer before the Fall" tears started to drop from his ambarine eyes. "I… I was trying to save people and…"</p><p>"No need to remember now" the Principality told him, putting his hand over the demon´s. Mentally, he went over a short list of healers that Fell. Maybe he can give Crowley a piece of his identity back when all this ends. "We have the eternity to find out who you were before. And to help you"</p><p>"Yes, we do" the Serpent rose from the bed. "Let´s go, before the demons find us thanks to my stupidity."</p><p>"Come, dear" the two prepared to leave, but as soon as Crowley opened the door.</p><p>"Hello, Crowley" Mazekeen said, pushing the demon inside. This one opened his mouth, baring his fangs at her, but then… then he saw who accompanied her. It was the Firstborn. He said something, but he wasn´t hearing anything. The only thing Crowley heard was screams of pain and blood seeping to the floor. From him. His blood, his… Blackness came over him. Was this what humans call fainting? He doesn´t know. He doesn´t know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adam arrived, tortured Dan a little, give everyone a scare and antagonize Lucifer just for principles sake... and Amenadiel found Crowley! Now how is he going to explain the snake on the floor to the Devil. That was a little PTSD for you. Angels normally shouldn´t get it, but Crowley did get through a strong experience before Falling, something he forgot for his own sake, but still torments him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don´t forget to review!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now, the next chapter...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did he faint again?" Lucifer asked Maze as soon as he, Adam and Chloe arrived to the motel. After deeming Crowley fine, despite Aziraphale´s frantic claims that demons and angels didn´t faint like that, the devil listened to a complete explanation from a very cheerful Lilim, who then offered up Amenadiel as proverbial sacrifice. This one looked utterly miserable, but, arrived at that moment, the angel knew he didn´t have any other choice.</p><p>"Sit down, Luci, we have to talk. You too, Principality, there is something you must know" the dark skinned man motioned for them to sit down with him, leaving the unconscious snake on the bed. Amenadiel gave him a last view before going to face his demons. "I… I want you to know that there was more about the banishment of Raphael than you know."</p><p>"Are you talking about how I found him?" Lucifer talked. Aziraphale jerked his head up. What? In what state has Lucifer found Crowley after the Fall? Why was it so special? The serpent never mentioned it to him before, but with his memory problems, perhaps he didn´t remember it. "And why did Raphael Fall anyway? He never rebel, never supported me. He just ran the medical care for the war."</p><p>"Wait, are you saying that Crowley is Raphael?" the Principality asked, looking at the two brothers in bewonderment first, then horror. If that was true… "The archangel of Healing and Guardianship? That Raphael?"</p><p>"Yes. You know what happened?" the Firstborn asked, looking at him straight. The other bit his lips. Of course he knew! All heaven knew! He wasn´t present when the actual punishment was dished, having been part of Gabriel´s host in charge of the vigilance, but… he knew what happened to the archangel formerly known as Heaven´s Delight for his supposed crimes. It was no wonder Crowley wanted to forget it if that indeed happened to him.</p><p>"Amenadiel" Lucifer intervened, now that he noticed this was something more serious than he thought. "When I found Raphael, he was bathed on his blood, in hysterics and didn´t want to show his wings for anything in the world. And when he finally awoke, he was completely different" he calmly said, gritting his teeth. "What happened to make our cheerful brother like that?"</p><p>"Luci…"</p><p>"WHAT. HAPPENED?"</p><p>"Gabriel did it…"</p><p>"But you were there, no? You could have helped if you wanted" the dark skinned angel was taken aback. Lucifer hasn´t talked to him in such a cold voice since… since the Rebellion. "For the last time, brother, WHAT HAPPENED?"</p><p>"Well…" Crowley opened his eyes on that moment, stirred by the sudden movement. He lifted himself from the bed without making a sound, walking to the door in complete silence. The door was half opened and, through the opening, he could see Lucifer with his hands around Amenadiel´s neck, squeezing the air out of the angel. At first he couldn´t believe it, the Firstborn was so much more powerful than the Morningstar and the righteous archangel would never allow his evil brother to do something like that, but then he heard the screaming and convinced himself he was not seeing visions. Seeing Aziraphale and Adam there without doing something only helped the theory.</p><p>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Lucifer was screaming in fury, his hand an iron claw on his brother´s neck. "WE ARE TALKING ABOUT RAPHAEL! RAPHAEL! THE SAME LITTLE SIBLING THAT ALWAYS LISTENED TO US AND THAT LIKED TO INVENT SILLY SONGS WHILE PAINTING THE STARS! WE ALL LOVE HIM! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIM!"</p><p>"Luci, let me explain…"</p><p>"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! HOW COULD YOU LET GABRIEL DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! IT´S HORRIBLE!" Satan took a moment to breathe after that, still glaring daggers at his older brother, but more controlled. Or at least enough to release him and coldly say: "You should have been the ones that Fell, not him. You, Gabriel, Michael, Uriel… you all are worse than me."</p><p>"Lucifer, I´m sorry…"</p><p>"Do you think that is going to solve anything? Take a peek at that room and answer me that, brother" now the Devil was starting to sound angry again. "You don´t know how it was the first few years of hell. And not just for me, for everyone. Rapahel… Raphael was the worst. He nearly died, Amenadiel, died for good." the Morningstar continued, barely controlling himself to not lash out against his sibling. "He was not meant for there."</p><p>"I know, it was an awful thing to do, but…"</p><p>"But anything" Adam was finally intervening, sounding slightly pissed off. "No wonder this all happened, if things are like that in this family. I hate HIM" he signalled Lucifer rather rudely, but the Devil was too furious to care. "but right now I´m on his side. Heaven! The only angel I hate more than you now is the purple bastard!" Amenadiel turned to Aziraphale for a little help, but the Principality just stared into the distance. If this was true… "Don´t ignore me!"</p><p>Crowley stopped listening then. Raphael, that name rang some bells on his head, but for some reason he couldn´t remember why. Of course, he knew the guy was a high and mighty archangel… and practically nothing more. Besides, was that even important? why should he care? Raphael had nothing to do with what was happening or the prophecies, or Warlock´s murdered parents. Those were important, not that archangel idiot. And… wait, was that Warlock opening the door? Without thinking, he dashed out of the little room and towards the kid, who was secretly exiting the place.</p><p>"What are you doing?" the Serpent asked in the parking lot, stopping the fourteen years old.</p><p>"Sorry, nanny, it´s just that… you seemed to be sick and everyone cared more about their conversation than you. I thought you would like something to eat, so I got out to get some lunch."</p><p>"Oh, honey, it´s okay. I´m not hungry" or needed to eat at all, but he was not going to say that to the kid. "Come on, let´s return to the room. We can ask something from a menu if you are hungry or…"</p><p>"You can come with us, Serpent" the redhead froze when two figures emerged from the darkness. Even with their earthly appearances, he recognized them a Lillims. Not from the ones that had previously visited earth, but definitely demon descendants of Lilith. He grabbed Warlock tight and expanded his wings. "Come on, run and hide. We love the chase."</p><p>"I´m not in mood to be your prey, hunters" Crowley beat his wings, knowing full well that Lilims couldn´t fly in their mortal forms. Fallen angels has the dominion on that territory. But even like that, it was not easy to lose them. Knives floated around him as he dodged, desperately trying to fly away. "Damn ninja demons and their toys, they are fucking… don´t tell Aziraphale I said that in front of you."</p><p>"I´m fourteen, I know curses" reminded him Warlock, who was holding to him for dear life. They didn´t have much time to continue talking, because two winged figures appeared in the distance, chasing them along with a troupe of hunters.</p><p>"Warlock" he instructed carefully, gritting his teeth. "I´m going to send you away to Aziraphale in a second. I want you to tell him what is happening here."</p><p>"But you…"</p><p>"Don´t worry about me, I have dealt with them before!" he dodged behind a building, flying low level so his hunters didn´t realise something changed when he emerged on the other side. A little demonic miracle later, he was on the other side, his hands free and faster. He flew upper, getting a good look at the chasers. When he realised their identities, he wasn´t surprised. "Hastur! Beelzebub!"</p><p>"Time to pay, traitor" the fly demon said, smiling. "We have a special treatment waiting for you down there."</p><p>"How kind, but I will have to pass" Crowley continued flying away, not noticing that Hastur disappeared from the sky.</p><p>"NOW!" with a scream from the Prince of Hell, an arrow came practically from nowhere, impaling itself on Crowley´s side. And not any arrow, but a celestial one. It hurt like hell. How… "Surprised?" Beelzebub mocked, landing near him. "Something I kept from my time as a Seraph."</p><p>"I… I see" the Serpent said, putting a hand on his injury. If he hasn´t lost his touch… two rough arms grabbed him from his arms, forcing him to stand. The Lilim hunters. "Do you really think you can get away with this? Lucifer…"</p><p>"That idiot has a soft spot for humanity and you, which in turn makes him weak" hissed the fly demon, opening a portal to Hell.</p><p>"That´s not what I heard from last time a demon disobeyed his orders"</p><p>"Those pansies Dromus and Squee brought here wouldn´t have hurt a mortal fly. WE are from the Fallen and the firstborn of Lilith, complete brothers of Mazekeen. Do you really think a weakened demon who calls himself our king can defeat us?" Beelzebub continued, her confidence showing. "Besides, we have a little surprise waiting for him if he dares to try and come back." She turned to the hunters. "Bring the traitor in."</p><p>"Time to pay" Hastur kicked Crowley in the injury before going behind her, laughing all his way. Crowley gritted his teeth. Now he regretted having saved their winged asses during the war. If only he hasn´t done… No, he would still have done it. Because… because of his oath and his duty as a healer… he gasped. How did he remember that? "As our prince said, we have a special treatment for you."</p><p>"Oh, I´m dying to know" the snake sarcastically talked, trying to look for escape routes. Heaven, there has to be ways to get out of there besides the official ones. A trap door, Lucifer´s personal door, any door… there has to be.</p><p>"Be silent!" the Duke kicked him again as they dragged him through the cells. The screams resounded everywhere, chilling Crowley´s blood. He never liked this place, all the suffering. It was might sound strange for a demon, but he never enjoyed suffering. Not even at the beginning, when he still hasn´t known Aziraphale. It was just not with him.</p><p>"Like I was saying, we had something special for you" the female demon said, guiding them to an empty cell. The snake´s eyes opened really wide. A cage with an open door, which kept the guilty chained without needing chains. A Hell cell. The prophecy was already becoming true. "We thought that, as you love humanity so much, why not share their destiny?" he struggled frantically. "I knew you would love it!" she snapped her fingers. "Dump him in!"</p><p>"You disgusting creatures! Release me!" Crowley screamed as he was dragged towards the opening. What did the witch say? Heal yourself and the others could begin to heal? His closest hand flew to the celestial object imbibed in his skin, ripping it off. His healing started to work then, sealing the injury, but nothing happened. He was unceremoniously thrown inside the cell, the door disappearing behind him as Hastur and Beelzebub laughed.</p><p>"Do we begin with the torture, sir? We usually leave them to themselves the first few days, but for the traitor…" one of the Lilim asked, but a raised hand stopped him.</p><p>"I think it would be best for me and the Duke to handle this" the Prince instructed, sending the torturers and hunters away. "Tell Dagon that I will be occupied with this. Or better, don´t tell her anything. I love it when she rages."</p><p>"As you order, my Prince" he bowed and left as Hastur and Beelzebub entered the cell through a side door. They were immediately immersed in Crowley´s version of Hell, which looked like some sort of version of Heaven… or the War. The fly demon raised an eyebrow, regrets about falling? Or something done in the war? Because she could clearly see Crowley fighting with some other angel… a white haired one.</p><p>"Hah, that is what he regrets? No wonder he is such a loser"</p><p>"It only makes our work easier" the other said, carefully picking up one of the many instruments of torture that the Lilim used on the mortal souls that condemned themselves to Hell. Should she use the dangerously sharp knife on the middle? Or the many tails whip? So many ways to inflict pain and so little time…</p><p>Meanwhile, Crowley was trying to fight with the cell´s will, but he always ended up stabbing the angel that looked so much like Aziraphale that he couldn´t help but feel pain searing his own heart and falling into the boiling sulphur. And, for some reason, his wings seemed to be ripped off his back, a pain that brought him back into reality, as the image of the other angel got fuzzier and fuzzier and… the prophecy. That was exactly what the prophecy said was going to happen. The Falling, the sulphur, the ripped wings…</p><p>But he had healed himself, that wasn´t suppose to…</p><p>Wait, maybe the witch didn´t mean this kind of healing. Maybe… she was talking about his soul. The pain regret left in his soul, the same pain that kept him chained now. Healing it… Maybe it requires him to face his past. Face to Face. Beginning with…</p><p>"This is a lie… this didn´t happen… THIS DIDN´T HAPPEN!" He screamed as Beelzebub picked up an instrument, making the cell shook. Hastur and the Prince got wide eyed. What was going on there? Never had a cell reacted like that to the outburst of one of the people it was holding. The Serpent smiled, knowing he now had the upper hand. "I remember now, I was in the healing tents, I was a healer" the environment changed, leaving the two other demons confused. "I healed many"</p><p>"Just what´s going on?!" asked Hastur alarmed. The Prince opened his mouth to answer, but a scream shut her up.</p><p>"IF YOU WANT TO CHAIN ME, FINE, BUT DO IT FOR SOMETHING THAT REALLY HAPPENED, SOMETHING I REALLY HAVE TO REGRET!" Crowley yelled at the cell, which immediately started to accommodate. He looked at his hands and saw them covered in a shinny thing that resembled paint. A shiny thing that… he remembered. The shinny thing turned to golden blood as his hands were positioned over the injury of an angel. A lethal one. He gulped and continued healing, shutting everything else up. Whatever it was his regret, he was going to face it. And beat it. For Warlock, Adam, the them… and Aziraphale.</p><p>-In earth-</p><p>"They got Crowley!" Warlock startled everyone in the room, appearing out of nowhere. The principality was the first to react, running towards the bedroom where his demon was supposed to be. He found nothing. Meanwhile, Adam was shaking the other boy, desperately asking what he was talking about. "A lot of people, two of them have wings like… like Nanny, big and black."</p><p>"BEELZEBUB" Lucifer cursed. Of course his second in command was still lurking somewhere in the darkness, targeting his brother. Crowley ridicule her when he left Hell unscratched after a death sentence, something that neither she nor Hastur could forgive. "She is going to feel it when I get down there…"</p><p>"Wait, you are going down there?" Amenadiel asked. The Devil simply gave him a look of unsurprised anger. The other at least has the gall to look guilty. It was just… since when Lucifer returned to Hell willingly? He went for Chloe, of course, but most of the times he tried to escape the place as much as he could.</p><p>"Of course I will, it´s our little brother" answered the Morningstar, going out of the room. He needed more space to expand his wings after all. Once in the parking lot, he did so and prepared to fly. "I will return as soon as I can. Please stay out of troubles while I´m taking care of this little strike of rebellion."</p><p>"Wait!" Aziraphale took a step to the front. "Take me with you"</p><p>"Ja, no. An angel in Hell? That is simply impossible."</p><p>"No, it´s not, I have already been there"</p><p>"The answer is still no, Principality, the demons down there would smell angel immediately. You would only make things more difficult to me" he stopped the angel before jumping and taking flight. The others stayed there, in the parking lot, looking at each others with concerned looks.</p><p>"He should have taken me with him" Aziraphale finally talked.</p><p>"You heard him, you would only make things more difficult" Amenadiel tried to reason with him. "Trust him in this, he loves Raphael more than our me and our other brothers united. He is going to bring him home."</p><p>"I don´t know, it´s just… I´m worried. He is regaining his memories and if what you said was true, then there is a lot in his head to torture him with" he caressed his pocket, where the prophecies were. Agnes mentioned something about losing Crowley forever, which made his heart clench in desperation. He couldn´t do that, he would simply not survive. Not without his snake by his side. Adam moved closer to him then, tapping his shoulder to catch his attention.</p><p>"May we talk?" the Antichrist asked, signalling the vacant room. The angel and the Nephil walked there. "What is happening?" Aziraphale looked at the boy. How did he knew… "I know this is a dire situation and you are afraid of losing Crowley, but there is something else going on and I know it. I can sense it" he extended his wings, which were white and ethereal. "So, for the last time, what is happening? The truth, please."</p><p>"It´s really difficult to keep secrets from you, no?" he took the paper out of his pockets. "When the Apocalypse was prevented, Anathema received a new book from Agnes Nutter. Thinking that it would be better in the hands of someone who can see it all realised, she gave it to me. Inside of it, were those prophecies."</p><p>"This is bad" Adam said, reading the prophecies. If the old witch saw that they could lose Crowley forever, then it was a real possibility. And it scared him. "That useless father of mine better returns with Crowley, because if he can´t…"</p><p>"We have problems" Amenadiel interrupted their conversation. "Lucifer is back and he brings bad news. He can´t enter Hell"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What you heard" the archangel crossed his hands very worried. "the Devil has been banned from Hell"</p><p>Adam and Aziraphale looked at each other with despair. Beelzebub and Hastur really prepared the scene very well. They captured Crowley when he was vulnerable, using Lilim to avoid alerting the Devil of their closeness, then aisled the snake from his allies, leaving him alone to deal with whatever they were going to deal him. The Principality looked up to Heaven and sent a silent prayer to the Almighty for help. If only he were to answer…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Owww, what are the ineffables going to do? Crowley is in hell and cut off from all help, Aziraphale dispairing because he couldn´t help him. Good that he remembered those bits about his live before the Fall, because unless he did, he wouldn´t be able to manipulate the cell. Any ideas of how he should get out? Review!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have to live” Crowley muttered as he worked on the angel that laid in front of him. He could recognize him. Castiel, who worked for Gabriel and liked to sing to the point of annoying everyone, but he didn´t deserve to disappear from existing. He finally managed to close the wound, leaving the care of the superficial ones to another healer. He was needed elsewhere… wait, why was he needed elsewhere? Why did he… he was the commanding officer. Crowley´s eyes widened as that piece of information returned to him. He had been a nobody in Hell so much time… and now he was a high commanding angel? He nearly couldn´t believe it.<br/>Almost in a trance, his body moved to the next injured angel, which he didn´t recognize. The massive gapping wound in his abdomen was threatening his life. He put his hands to work, a glowing healing miracle shinning in his hand. The flesh was knitting fine, blood returning to flow… until a sword came and pierced his heart by the side. He took a few steps back, stained with the unknown angel´s blood. This… this wasn´t supposed to happen. This… this was… it was…<br/>“Why are you healing the traitors, Raphael?” a voice asked. He turned around finding Gabriel himself, staring down at him. Crowley quickly schooled his trembling form to face the archangel. Wait, what had he called him? “Attending to their wounds is as much treason as fighting on their side. Why did you do it?”<br/>“They deserved the attention as much as any other angel” Crowley found himself saying, unable to keep his voice on his throat. “We healers are bound by our Hippocratic oath, we attend to all our patients without letting our personal feelings or loyalties get in the middle. And I publically announced that we choose no side, that we are neutral…”<br/>“Yes, I know, we all heard you when you declared the neutrality of the healers!!” Gabriel pushed him inside the tent, making Crowley tremble a bit, but he stayed strong. Everybody was looking at the archangels fighting in the middle of a healing tent. “But, if you haven´t noticed, no one was taking you seriously!! Just like when you asked tons of treasonous questions!!”<br/>“Questions that should have been answered!! And we are not talking about my questions, but the lives of thousands of celestials that I saved!!”<br/>“Celestials? Celestials?!! Those rats doesn´t deserve to be called Celestials!!” the purple eyed angel approached him, nearly knocking him over from the strength he pushed him with. “Do you know what you have done? You saved thousands of demon´s lives!!” confusion washed over him, but Crowley knew who were the demons, so he pushed it off. “The opposition!! Those that delve in darkness and cause evil!! Our enemies!!”<br/>“They are of our own!!”<br/>“They are not!!” Gabriel pushed him again. “But they can be your own for all you talk like them”<br/>“What are you talking about?” Raphael continued. “I went to one or two of Lucifer´s gathering, but I clearly expressed my displeasure at his attitude and the ideology he was spreading among the lower spheres.”<br/>“So you admit you were with their faction.”<br/>“Just to find some answers!! Not to foment Rebellion!!” the ginger continued. “Gabriel, you know me, this Rebellion has been much more of a nightmare to me…”<br/>“You healed them, you betrayed us”<br/>“Of course not!! Your accusations are infundated!!”<br/>“NO!! YOU HEALED THE DEMONS!! THE ENEMY!! YOU ARE AS MUCH A TRAITOR AS THEM!!” Gabriel screamed as two of his subordinates entered, with celestial weapons in their hands. The purple eyed angel breathed in before pointing at him. “Guards, take the archangel Raphael in custody. For treason.”<br/>“Brother…” the two seraphims that entered grabbed the ginger between them. Crowley felt Raphael´s confusion at his brother´s actions and his security that Gabriel wouldn´t do something bad to him. Well, that was the difference between them. They were one same Celestial, but… they were different. Raphael, the innocent angel, was sure his siblings wouldn´t hurt him. Crowley, the worldly demon, knew he was wrong. And he was wrong. “What are you doing? GABRIEL!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!”<br/>“What you deserve” Raphael heard as the seraphims dragged him out of a prison by the arms, towards a great platform that was prepared in front of the open hole to hell. But before he was thrown, he was chained to the floor. The archangel tried to call for something, something Crowley still didn´t remember, but it didn´t answer. He was so concentrated that didn´t really listened to Gabriel´s words in front of a crowd of angels, accusing him of treason, or to his siblings climbing on the platform in a self-righteous way. And not looking at him. <br/>“What…” Gabriel positioned himself behind his brother, finally catching his attention with a celestial knife on his hands. He tried to look, scared and not understanding, until he screamed as one of his primary wings was cut by the weapon. Slowly, painfully… too slow and painful… The chained archangel started to fight, threatening to free himself, but the Amenadiel and Michael, ever the fighters, stomped into his hands to hold him in place. “Amenadiel… Michael… why… why, brothers… why?! WHY?!” <br/>His screams continued, as he looked at his siblings. They knew him, they knew him, dammit. How could they ever believe that he would betray them? He was only doing his part!! He was the Healer!! He was supposed to heal all the beings without distinction!! He took his Hippocratic Oath very seriously… Another scream rattled through his chest as the next wing was sliced next, as slow and painful as the first. And another, and another… the surplice was nearly eternal.<br/>“This is what you deserve” Gabriel reminded him when he had removed four wings, leaving only the biggest ones. He was so bloody and so much in pain, but he registered what was said before he was rudely unchained and unceremoniously kicked into the sulphur pool. As he sunk into the boiling element, burning, he heard a voice that sounded pretty much as his own asking him if he wanted to forget something. The betrayed, pained angel only had one answer:<br/>“Everything”<br/>By the side, Hastur and Beelzebub finally were finally able to move. They didn´t know why, but they were frozen seeing the scenes of Raphael´s live. Maybe it was Crowley´s will, maybe the cell, but… but they were out of the loop now. And eager. Specially Beelzebub, that was starting to sense something she hasn´t towards her ex-husband in an eternity. Or maybe at the sight of him torturing his brother. Yum, Gabriel looked so sexy when he was torturing someone with a knife…<br/>“You know” she said, licking the border of her own knife. “I have always wanted to tortured an archangel.”<br/>It was the wrong archangel in the wrong place, but beggars can´t be choosers. She and the Duke approached, ready to repeat the scene. She was sure Hastur would make a lovely Amenadiel, specially when it was time to pine the traitor on the ground…<br/>“Oh, thank you” Crowley said when he finally snapped out of it, surprising the two demons. His eyes were still closed when he turned around, the cell still dark. “I was convinced that I did something horrible… must have taken what Gabriel told me too much to heart” he opened his eyes, showing his eyes to his former superiors. They were still golden, but… they were not snake like anymore. They shone with the power of a thousand stars now. “Anyway, thank you for taking my guilt away from me. The treatment of Hell was all I needed to be myself again.”<br/>“Crowley, how are…” a great force pushed them through the front entrance of the cell, expelling them. Beelzebub lifted herself more quickly, only to be faced with the angel in front of her. Because she was sure it was an angel. An Archangel, to be precise. “Raphael” she growled. “How were you able to escape?”<br/>“Oh, you know, throw your guilt away and you are free from Hell. And that” he signalled it from over his shoulder. “was the best cure for a guilty conscience you can find. Or at least for someone like me.”<br/>“Why are you so sure you will be able to leave this place, Raphael?” the Prince spited. “Even if a conventional cell won´t contain you, you are in the demon´s home. There are thousands of people here that would love to get their hands on an angel… specially an archangel.” She raised her knife. “I won´t be the last to torture you.”<br/>“Yeah, that won´t happen” Crowley extended his wings. Surprisingly, his wings were complete now, the six of them. Two pairs of them felt a little bit stiffy, but he wasn´t surprised. They haven´t existed for thousands of years, it was too much to ask for them to be as well as ever. “I have things to do up there, so” he flew moving his wings as fast as he could, trying to find the entrance. Hastur and Beelzebub were hot on his trail, as well as a bunch of other fallen. “Dammit”<br/>“Don´t let him leave!!”<br/>“Raphael!!” another voice said, making him turn. It was a little demon, a former Virtue he recognized as one of his healers. He opened his eyes wide. How did she ended up there? “Over there!! The exit!!”<br/>“Traitor!!” a Lillim screamed, forcing the other down and stabbing her with a hellish knife. He screamed for her, dipping even if there was nothing to do. Inwardly, Crowley called for help. All help, any help. Any he could muster. He didn´t know, but in that moment, during a meeting, Gabriel´s office exploded as something flew downwards. Beelzebub had to dodge that same thing as it flew to Crowley´s hands. <br/>“What the heaven was that?!!” the fly screeched. <br/>“Woow, I have forgotten this” the ginger said, now brandishing a shinning staff crowned by a star. How could he be so stupid, of course this was the Twin of Belen!! When God commissioned a star for the stable, he made two models. The rejected one was added to his staff by God, a symbol of his status as master starmaker.<br/>“How the…”<br/>“The Twin of Belen will shower all the souls in her healing light” Crowley quickly tried to remember how to activate his own weapon. Hastur took advantage of that moment, flying to throw Crowley to the ground. Once chained, he was going to give that angel enough pain to forget what his brothers did to him.<br/>“Hastur, no!!!” Beelzebub screamed in warning, as the staff of the Healer started emitting light. A kind of light the demons couldn´t tolerate and the souls craved. Beelzebub managed to shield herself from the attack, but the other didn´t have enough luck. Hastur was obliterated by that light and the souls of the condemned suddenly were freed from their cells, specially the ones the demons collected for eons via possessions and haunting… “Bring the souls in!! Don´t let them escape!!”<br/>“Prince Beelzebub!! What do we do with the traitor?!!” a lower hunter demon asked, hiding behind one of the cells. <br/>“Leave him!!” Raphael and his healing spell, along with a few thousand souls, disappeared as the archangel exited Hell. Through the LA door. The fly demon finally lowered her hand, staring at the charred remains of his subordinate. “Leave him” she stated, smiling darkly then. “He is going to be ours again soon.”<br/>“Prince…”<br/>“He won´t get away this time”<br/>Crowley, for his part, flew into the sky with his staff on his hands, feeling the air again on his skin and the light of his stars on his skin. He felt free, more realised than ever, out of the shackles that hold him for six thousand years. His wings… they were black, as ever, but now had white spots that could be mistaken for real stars. After a few minutes he dipped down, landing in a parking lot. He grabbed his glasses and quickly put them on, determined to give Aziraphale and Warlock the surprise. The former demon crossed the space… and ran into Amenadiel.<br/>“Raphael” both brothers stared at each other with different emotions on their faces. Amenadiel was guilty and Crowley… Crowley was furious. So furious that… he hasn´t felt this furious in his long life. “Raphi…”<br/>“Don´t call me that” and he attacked.<br/>-In the room-<br/>“I mean, obviously Beelzebub is cutting my entrance to my own Kingdom, but how she does that, I can´t… what was that?” Lucifer´s rant was interrupted by a loud bang in another place. They all went to the parking lot only to find Crowley, staff in hand, hitting Amenadiel with one light after another. His expression was one of rage, as if the only thing he wanted was to kill his own brother.<br/>“Raphi, please, listen to me…”<br/>“I SAID DON´T CALL ME THAT!!” the ginger archangel yelled, the star over his staff shinning wrathfully. Aziraphale was shocked, in that moment, despite the energy he emitted, Crowley looked more demonic than ever. And that terrified him. If this continued, Crowley would Fall again and now they won´t be so lucky as to find each other.<br/>Sin of rage stains black- a voice in his head chanted, sounding pretty much like Anathema… if the witch was older. -Safe him or lose him forever<br/>“No” Aziraphale gritted his teeth and walked to position himself right between the fighting siblings. Crowley stopped attacking immediately, as there was no way he would hurt his angel. Not even to get back at his idiot of an older brother. Lucifer wondered for a second what the Principality was about to do, as he was not strong enough to face any of his brothers. He stayed ready just in case. Not even the King of Hell wanted to see his siblings murdering each other.<br/>“Aziraphale, get out of the way” he ordered. The other didn´t move, just stared at him with the same face that when he declared at the air base that if he didn´t stop the thing Beelzebub was passing as Lucifer somehow, he wasn´t talking to him again. “I don´t want to hurt you, please, don´t make me.”<br/>“You are going to drop that thing immediately” the Principality ordered, making Crowley glare at him. or whatever that could pass for a glare when directed to the love of your life. “Have you taken a look at yourself? You are newly risen and the first thing you are going to do as an angel is murdering your brother?! You should be ashamed of yourself! Put that damn staff down and talk!!”<br/>“You know what he did to me, what he was part of…”<br/>“What Gabriel did to you. He helped, that´s true, and believe me when I say he will have my disdain forever” the angel gave his superior a look that told him how true this words were. “But that is going to haunt him for the rest of the eternity, that should be enough for you. Just look at him!! Now that he knows how evil that action was, he is suffering a lot.” Amenadiel just stared at them. “And, even if he doesn´t, I´m not losing you over a trash like him, so you better make yourself the idea that you aren´t killing him.”<br/>“You are… you are not going to lose me over him” Crowley said. His rage had stopped bubbling at the sight of Aziraphale putting his life on the line to stop him. It was… it was cute. And showed how much his angel cared for him. Great. “Really, not. I´m just going to kill him a little bit, then go back to London with you.”<br/>“Oh? And you are going to be able to live with yourself after killing your brother? Or are you going to Fall again and be dragged back down, this time permanently?” the former snake opened and closed his mouth at hearing this. Now that he thought about it, putting his fury aside, Aziraphale was right. He only managed to be the demon he was because he was not a true Fallen… at least not one that commit murder. Or Rebellion. If he killed his brother… “Now put that staff down or you will be sleeping in the coach for a thousand years. And not in snake form.”<br/>“I… I don´t think I can turn into a snake anymore” the ginger let go of his weapon, falling to his knees afterwards. He still felt that rage inside of him, but… but he thought he will get over it. For Aziraphale, he would lower him a galaxy. And trust him, he would. Or create a new one, that was much better. “I… I still want to…”<br/>“I know, my dear, I know” the Principality said, putting his arms around his husband. He was calmer now that he knew Crowley wasn´t going to do the unthinkable and obliterate Amenadiel. They still have to work on the rage issues, but they were fine for now. He wasn´t going to lose his snake. “Shhh, it´s okay, dear boy.”<br/>“It´s not” Crowley cried in Aziraphale´s arms, letting the feelings out on his husband´s shoulder. “Why can´t I do something to him akin to what he did to me? He held me down when I was on my knees, praying for help!! While Gabriel mutilated my back in front of them!! In their face!! How could that be right?!”<br/>“It´s not, Crowley, but killing your brother is not going to make it right” the Principality caressed his back, relieved now that he knew the archangel wasn´t going to lose his husband to Wrath. That didn´t mean either of them didn´t feel that in the moment, because… oh, dear, he would give anything to punch Gabriel´s face, but his love came first. “You don´t need to kill him.”<br/>“I still want to”<br/>“And me too” Lucifer intervened in that moment, cutting the sweet scene. “Oh, don´t stop being all lovey dovey just because we are here, I´m just going to grab this” he helped Amenadiel up, who now was giving his brother a pitiful look. “and wonder if I should throw him to a hell cell or put him in Asmodeus care.”<br/>“Lucifer!” a blond woman yelled, approaching the Devil as if he was just a regular person. Crowley stared at that with wide eyes, trying to determine what kind of celestial being she was. Nothing. She was human. When did this happen? Since when the humans talked like that to the Devil?<br/>“What? He deserves it!!” Chloe gave him the Look. She was made aware by Maze that Lucifer was quite the protective older brother, specially towards Raphael, but killing Amenadiel or torturing him for eternity was a little bit excessive. Besides, Linda still needed the angel around to raise Charlie. “You are taking all the fun away, Detective.”<br/>“Wait, detective?” Crowley repeated, extricating himself from the arms of his Principality. “You are with the LA police?”<br/>“Yes, detective Chloe Decker, LAPD” she showed them her badge. “I have to ask you to come with me, to answer some question related to the murder of Thaddeus and Harriet Dowling plus the kidnapping of Warlock Dowling.”<br/>“They didn´t kidnap me!!” Warlock held an accusing finger at the woman. “I called them for help when those men entered the house!! Neither of them went in!! Never!!”<br/>“Then they won´t mind answering a few questions. Lucifer” she made a signal to her partner. “Please take them to the commissary in the Corbett. I will drive my own car with the children and… don´t see me like that, I´m giving you more time with your brothers.” Decker frowned. “Or would you prefer to go with your son?”<br/>“No, thank you, I believe there have already been enough family fights for tonight” he opened the door of his car for the couple, who were still in each other´s arms. “The lovebirds first.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here they come. Crowley is an archangel now, but he still wants to use the demonic abilities he learned in Hell to pack a punch at Amenadiel, plus murder Gabriel. Lucifer isn´t very pleased either. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, here is your new chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Raphi, I already said I was sorry, what else can I do for you to forgive me?” Amenadiel said. It was already the tenth try to talk to their little brother, the tenth that failed and the tenth that nearly caused an explosion in Lucifer´s beloved Corbett if not for Aziraphale´s soothing presence. </p><p>“I´m not talking to you” Crowley simply answered, determined to ignore whatever sibling that was not Lucifer. And that, for the still frightened Principality, was okay. Besides, a passive aggressive attitude was the least the Firstborn deserved after everything he did. “A Corbett, eh? Sincerely speaking, I like my Bentley more.”</p><p>“Your Bentley doesn´t run on…”</p><p>“Don´t change the subject, Raphael” dammit, Amenadiel doesn´t learn anything? Crowley didn´t want to be called that name!! And even less to be interrogated by someone that betrayed him!! “I want to know why you are so furious with me. Yes, I have a role to play in your Fall, but so did Lucifer and you don´t have problems to…”</p><p>“Lucifer didn´t torture me”</p><p>“Lucifer was the freaking reason we had to do what we did!! He practically created the demons!!” the archangel crossed his arms, wondering why he felt more demonic now than when he was the Serpent of Eden. Maybe it was because he still felt rage with his oldest sibling so close. “And come on, no one expected that you would heal the traitors too. No other healer did.”</p><p>“I declared the neutrality of the healers!!! Out loud for everyone to hear!!” the redhead reacted, feeling the blood rising to his head after his brother´s declaration. “If any of them acted biased by their believes, it was against my…”</p><p>“Come on, brother, no one took you seriously when you said that!! Like no one took you seriously when…”</p><p>“STOP THE DAMN CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Crowley ordered, miracling the fuel out of the Corbet. He exited Lucifer´s car despite his brother´s protests and walked to a parking lot. Aziraphale sent a distressed look towards the Devil before he also got out of the car. “Forgive me, angel, but if I spend a minute more in his presence, I´m going to commit murder and not even you are going to be able to stop me.”</p><p>“I think it´s a legitimate reason to abandon the car, but Crowley, do we have to walk to where Warlock is?” the Principality asked, looking at the annoyed Devil over his shoulder. A Devil that looked more focussed on his older brother than the younger or in law for now. Hum, he could have never guessed. Calling himself the Devil´s in law…</p><p>“We can fly if you want, no one will notice” his serpent called him back to reality, sounding more distressed than before. “I just don´t want to deal with Amenadiel for now.”</p><p>“He is trying to apologize, dear”</p><p>“Well, he is not doing a good job at all. He is only making me feel more and more angry” Crowley curled up his fingers, doing a great effort not to summon his staff and reassume the fight with the Firstborn. “No one was taking me serious… what a thing to say. I was one of the archangels!! Everybody took me serious!!!”</p><p>“Of course, dear boy” Aziraphale said, not really convinced. He had heard about the Archangel Raphael a few times when in Heaven and, apart from the brutal torture, he found out that no one really listened to him at all before the Fall. Of course, he was a kind soul and respected as a master healer and starmaker, but he was a little bit of a ditz and too innocent to really be taken seriously by his siblings, let alone the inferior choirs.</p><p>“Tell me what you really think” the redhead said, sighing. </p><p>“Crowley…”</p><p>“Just tell me, Aziraphale, I know who I was now” he said, lowering his head. “I… perhaps didn´t strike respect like my other siblings, but that doesn´t mean Amenadiel can say that my words don´t count…”</p><p>“Raphael, please, come back to the car” the dark skinned angel interrupted them, showing a great lack of tact. Crowley just glared at him before turning around and continuing walking. “Come on, you can´t walk all the way to the commissary. And flying is out of…”</p><p>“How about I drive to the damn place and case closed?” the former demon said, miracling his Bentley there. The car was just like he left it and, after the hellish experience, he wanted to drive it to calm his nerves. It was the only thing that could teach him how to do that.</p><p>“Come on, Raphi, we are a family…”</p><p>“Oh, yes, we are such a great family that we haven´t talked to each other in centuries. Or that you helped Gabriel to rip four wings out of my back” he laughed with bitterness. “The perfect family!!”</p><p>“I… didn´t…”</p><p>“Well, when you finally found out what you were trying to say now, you can come and then we could talk like civilized people… or maybe we should wait another six thousand years before talking to each other again” the archangel shut the door of his car with carefulness, despite wanting to bang it. Aziraphale climbed at his side in a second, taking one hand into his to calm his former demon up. “I´m still mad at him”</p><p>“You have the right to be”</p><p>“And want to obliterate him with my staff like I did with Hastur”</p><p>“You also have a right to it, but you won´t. We already agreed that we aren´t even risking losing what we build here on earth, no matter how tempting revenge is” the Principality reminded him. “Crowley… Raphael…”</p><p>“Not you too”</p><p>“I wasn´t going to call you Raphael” the angel explained, patting his hand. “I just want to remind you that Raphael is still a part of you and that you won´t forgive yourself if you hurt one of your siblings.”</p><p>“Gabriel didn´t seem to have a problem with that”</p><p>“But you are not that asshole”</p><p>“You are really glad for that, no, angel?” the snake smiled. Aziraphale did too, knowing that this would lift his mood. And driving too. It was already doing wonders with his anger, even if the Principality had to miracle some cars out of the serpent´s way to avoid accidents. Lucifer was right behind them, following their clear path. “I… I don´t want to talk to that idiot, I´m just going to get mad again.”</p><p>“I think Lucifer is already taking care of that” and he was right. Overprotective older brother number one has left Amenadiel stranded in the street before following the Bentley, as he realised that his brother was only making this more difficult. Now that they were driving without constant bickering, the trip was relatively quick.</p><p>“Well, little brother, ready for this?” asked the Lux owner, putting an arm around Crowley. This one accepted this. Lucifer has always been so good to him, even in Hell, that it was a bit hard to have harsh feelings towards him. by his side, Aziraphale was a little bit more calm. As soon as Amenadiel understood the…</p><p>“Luci, leaving me stranded was not good” he talked too fast. The dark skinned angel followed them all the way with his wings, showing his incredible lack of tact. Crowley glared to him before disentangling himself from Lucifer and going back to the Bentley. The angel sighed, giving the other celestials an apologetic smile and opening the door, finding a…</p><p>“I thought you couldn´t do that anymore” the Principality said, sighing. There, in the car´s pilot seat, was a large, bright golden snake, curled up all over itself. The others also approached, seeing the former archangel behave like a spoiled brat.</p><p>“Come on, Raphael, we don´t have time for this” a bifid tongue on his face was all Amenadiel received for his efforts to manually remove the stubborn reptilian from his seat. Worried, Aziraphale tried to turn his husband back into human form, but he seemed to not be listening. Apparently, he was not reassuming a helpful form until the Firstborn disappeared from the view.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Chloe asked. She had gotten out of the office a few minutes to call Lucifer and see what was taking so long before he walked in on the celestials making a very curious show on the street.</p><p>“Detective!! Just a second, we are having… technical troubles here” explained the Devil, giving his younger brother a glare. This one ignored him, knowing that the great enemy was a big softy for him and wouldn´t punish him harshly. The human was less than impressed as she walked towards them. As she got closer, she managed to catch view of the very peculiar reptile in their custody.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“An stubborn angel in snake form” answered the consultant, managing to bring the animal out of the car and into the street. “It´s name is Crowley, do you want to pet him?”</p><p>“What I´m interested in is turning him back into a human”</p><p>“Come on, detective, he is calmer in this form!”</p><p>“But he can´t testify being a snake, Lucifer” she reminded him, looking back. They don´t have time, Dan was already waiting for them in the interrogation room and every minute they spent there would give him more ideas on how to get something out of Raphael. Or Crowley… whatever. “You need to make him change now.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, wait. Amenadiel, out”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard him, brother, he is upset with you. So now extend your wings and fly away” Lucifer glared at him with an intensity that before the Rebellion was reserved only to Gabriel. “Sincerely, I can barely stand to be near you right now, so please, be a dear and avoid a divine family fight in the middle of this mortal street.”</p><p>“Luci…”</p><p>“Amenadiel, I can clearly see that you want to apologize, but right now is not the moment” Chloe decided to get in, tired of waiting for snake-Crowley to become human-Crowley. “Wait until his temper cools and then you can talk like adults instead of playing the deaf reptilian” she glared at said reptilian, who showed her his tongue. “It´s the best you can do”</p><p>“I don´t know…”</p><p>“Believe me” the detective continued. “I have fought with my mother a thousand times and letting anger cool off always work to solve our problems.”</p><p>“If you say so” the archangel said, not so sure. “I guess I will… be with Linda and Charlie. You are invited to meet your nephew if you want, Raph… Crowley.”</p><p>“As long as you are not there” the redhead said, finally turning from reptilian to human form, accommodating his glasses. “That bastard…”</p><p>“Glad you decided to change form” Chloe turned her glare to him before grabbing both him and Aziraphale to drag them to the building. “Now, if can accompany me, a detective has a lot of questions for you.”</p><p>“Careful, don´t cringle my clothes” the former demon said, scrunching up his nose. “It´s Italian”</p><p>-In the interrogation room-</p><p>“So, Raphael…” Dan tried to start as if he was talking to a friend. Or the brother of a friend. The brother of a nuisance too…</p><p>“Crowley. No one calls me Raphael since Father Dearest kicked me out of the house” the former demon crossed his arms, wishing to turn into a snake and give the idiot the cold shoulder… cold body? Cold tail? Well, whatever. He promised to behave, so her would. “You know, Luci told me a few things about the people in this place.”</p><p>“Yes?” the detective rolled his eyes. “It doesn´t matter. You just have to answer me some questions, beginning to where were you the day Thaddeus and Harriet Dowling were murdered in their house?”</p><p>“I think you already know the answer to that question, but I´m going to give you an answer. In my Bently, driving to see the boy I raised before those stupid parents of him could do something wrong. Wonder how you are a detective if you can´t remember…” he was staring at his perfectly cared nails when he remembered something. “Ohh, you are that guy.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The one Lucifer mentioned before I got into the car with him and the idiot. How did he called you?”</p><p>“Don´t you dare”</p><p>“Detective idiot?”</p><p>“Don´t”</p><p>“Detective braindead?”</p><p>“Stop right there”</p><p>“No, no, it was something more… rhythmical, something more… more… hilarious” the redhead made a show of trying to remember it, just to see Dan´s face turning different shades of red. “Detective douche!!” clapped the former demon, enjoying the situation even more. “Yes, that was the one. And I certainly can see what you did to deserve it.”</p><p>“Thank you” he glared at the other. “I can see that you spent a lot of time with Lucifer in your childhood.”</p><p>“More than that, I was his favourite brother. And he mine” the snake gave him a smug smile, his new eyes amused, despite being hidden by a little miracle to hide their shine. “He taught me a lot of things, like how to treat people like you. Tell me, did you enjoy the Chewaka voice contest?”</p><p>“Idiot” Dan glared at him, before turning around. “Why couldn´t I meet Amenadiel´s favourite sibling?”</p><p>“Oh, you are talking about Amenadiel now?” Crowley suddenly sound dangerous. The detective swallowed, he had completely forgotten about the difficult family past. “Should I show you what Amenadiel and his favourite siblings did to my back? Should I strip off my shirt and show you?”</p><p>“No, no, there is no… there is no need” the policeman said before turning around and running from the room. He marched straight into the room where Chloe was talking to Aziraphale and knocked on the crystal a couple of times. His ex-wife walked into the other room, confused. “Do we change?”</p><p>“Why? He was talking perfectly with me” the former actress answered, inwardly cursing the snake for being so much like Lucifer. He had probably toyed with Dan until he couldn´t keep his calm anymore. “What did he do?”</p><p>“More like what did I do” Espinoza shook his head. “I… kind of mentioned Amenadiel when I was interrogating him and…”</p><p>“You did what?!” the blond was completely dumbfounded. He had warned Dan before he entered the same room as Crowley to never mention Amenadiel, on threat to a very painful death. Probably by snake poison or incineration via celestial staff. “Dan, I told you, just focus on the investigation.”</p><p>“He was turning me crazy with all his mocking” he said like a little kid. “Besides, we deal with Lucifer and Amenadiel so much that it´s a little difficult treating their brother like I would a subject. Especially when he makes a demonstration of why he was Lucifer´s favourite sibling.”</p><p>“Dan…”</p><p>“I tried, believe me, but he is as impossible as that… that…” the dark haired detective threw his hands in the air. “Just exchange with me, okay? I can manage Fell alright and you deal with Lucifer on daily basis.”</p><p>“You too”</p><p>“Not as much as you” Decker rolled her eyes, but exchanged subjects with Dan. It would be easier for her to manage Crowley, especially because she knew his celestial nature. She entered the room with confidence that was immediately detected by the former demon. This one smiled.</p><p>“Awwww, I was hoping the other guy would come back to play” the redhead said, a Lucifer brand smile on his face. “What, detective? We were having fun, I was about to show him what my siblings did to me when I was thrown out of home. I thought that, if he liked Amenadiel so much, he should know his bad side too.”</p><p>“Yeah, well… I don´t care about Amenadiel´s dark side” Chloe said, dumping a folder in front of him. “Where were you the night of the Dowling murder?”</p><p>“In my Bentley, hoping that those assholes Warlock calls his parents have actually developed a sense of paternal responsibility” in London, he would have added, but that wouldn´t be of help. “Before he came to the USA, I gave him my phone number. We told him we would be close… at least for the first few weeks” Crowley dramatically wept. “Is that what you needed to hear?”</p><p>“As if I believed that shit” knowing that the reason her questions weren´t being answered with the whole true was that the archangel had miracled his Bentley all the way from London from LA, the detective tried to contain herself a bit. Or at least not to say anything weird in front of the camera. “But your boyfriend…”</p><p>“Husband”</p><p>“Your husband already told us how you entered into the country” Chloe opened her folder. “And Warlock gave us a very interesting history about you climbing a wall to go to the rescue.”</p><p>“Hey, my parents could be shitty, but I am proud of being a good parents for the kid. And, as a parent, it was my obligation to protect that kid” he looked at her with a now serious look. “I think you between all should know it.” He then relaxed. “I can prove that I never entered the house, never saw the Dowlings, so I´m innocent.”</p><p>“And your husband said that he stayed in the car all the time, which the security photos prove” the female detective took two out. “Did you see the faces of the murderers? Or something that would enable us to identify them?”</p><p>“They were completely covered and didn´t have any tattoos or signs…” Crowley stopped, thinking about something. “But there is something…”</p><p>“Yes?” Chloe opened his notebook to write the description, but the former demon put a hand over it.</p><p>“Not here”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much longer?!” Chloe asked from her post on the roof while Crowley caressed his staff´s star. The shiny thing was almost unbearable to see to her, so she was asking herself how no one has called to complain about the mini sun in the roof of the commissary. She wouldn´t be surprised if Lucifer was miracling their attention away.</p><p>“Easy, detective, these things take time” the Devil said, smiling at his little brother. “Do you know how many stars are in the universe? And what did they see? Besides, auras are complex things, they tend to wary a lot according to the person´s emotional state” the woman´s frown deepened with each question. “But it´s all well, Crowley is an expert locating sinners. Every tempter in hell is. If he says he can pinpoint the aura, then he can.”</p><p>“We hope” the blond turned around.</p><p>“Of course he can!! Crowley is one of the best tempters in my domain, he is also an expert in locating the specifically sinner we told him to tempt in a crowd of sinner by his aura…” Lucifer stopped when Chloe´s frown deepened. “Anyway, he is a good tracker, he will find them.”</p><p>“Exactly how much do you know your brother? Because it didn´t look like you have talked much in the last few… centuries.”</p><p>“A lot, in fact” Satan answered, looking at his little brother as he manipulates the stars. “Crowley was the only one of my siblings to Fall with me. And before that, he was my favourite sibling to spend time with. We spent hours and hours talking” now Lucifer was staring into the sky weirdly. “Then the Fall came and Crowley lost it for a few years, before settling in as his amnesic self and… well, I sent him away because it was the best for us. You are right in that we didn´t see face to face much after that, but I always kept tabs on him during my stay in Hell. I´m such a good older brother like that.”</p><p>“So, you know him pretty well”</p><p>“Even more than my own twin”</p><p>“Well, that… you have a twin?” now Decker was worried. How could the world continue working with two Lucifers? She meant… one was problem enough.</p><p>“Yes, Michael” the Devil answered, frowning. He never liked Michael, not since their Father always compared him to her or vice versa… specially when both of them were the same gender and looked the same. Nothing generated sibling rivalry better than that. And it was one of the reasons Michael stayed in her female form and Lucifer his male. “Though girl, a warrior and helped to mutilate…”</p><p>“Can you keep it quiet? I´m trying to concentrate here” Crowley said with his nerves on edge. Why did they have to talk about the archangels here? They knew the simple mention of his family could send him on an epic fit, why were they doing that? And Michael… Michael was still a soft spot. Just like Amenadiel. “Think I got it, they are in an abandoned church at…”</p><p>“CROWLEY!!!” Warlock appeared on the roof in that moment, sweating as if he had been running a marathon. The former archangel let himself fall to the floor, concerned. “Someone is attacking Adam and Aziraphale!!”</p><p>“WHAT?!!” the redhead screamed. In an effort to divert the children´s attention, the angel and the detective douche, as Lucifer and Crowley insisted in calling the poor guy, and having declared the two celestials as cleared of charges, decided to take Adam and Warlock to eat ice cream on a tiny shop. Under police watch, of course. What they didn´t take into account was that the demons were not the only ones to notice that the two lovers have abandoned their wards and decided to attack.</p><p>“A group of guys dressed in different kinds of white and with a stuck up attitude appeared in the shop. They were guided by a woman with brown hair and big sleeves” Lucifer frowned. That was a very good description of his female form and, in turn, of Michael. Hum, at least his female form had a better sense of fashion. “and a douche with purple eyes and a big, tooth paste commercial smile.”</p><p>“GABRIEL” Crowley growled, his hate for his sibling growing in his chest. Couldn´t they leave them alone? He had had enough of Gabriel for an entire eternity. “We have to go help Adam or the angels will…”</p><p>“Too late” a battered Adam Young appeared in that moment, his eyes still glowing the same colour as Lucifer´s when he uses his diabolic powers. “They grabbed bounded him and left” he clenched his teeth in defeat. “And I don´t understand how they managed to get past me!! My powers were supposed to be stronger…”</p><p>“It´s not your fault, your powers were stronger before because it was the Armageddon. Now they are possibly the same level as a common Nephil…” the glare he received told Lucifer he was not helping. “Anyway, they aren´t here anymore, I can´t feel them.”</p><p>“Of course not. They are angels!! They don´t belong here!! And, if they are going to execute someone, it´s going to be at home, where the rouge can serve as example to keep the others loyal.” The snake clenched his own fists and teeth. “They must have taken Aziraphale to Heaven.”</p><p>“Then it must not be so bad” said Chloe, still biased by his religious views.</p><p>“Take it this way, last time Aziraphale was in Heaven, they sentenced him to death by incineration with Hellfire” explained the former demon, keeping out the fact that it was actually him who was on that trial. “For helping me to prevent the end of the world.”</p><p>“Okay” the detective looked away. By how they put it, angels and demons didn´t look so different. At least not as opposite forces should be. “We have to get him back.”</p><p>“We, CELESTIALS, have. You, on the other side, must remain here and clean up the mess our dear brother made” Crowley said, guarding his wings. “Gabriel is many things, but discrete is not one of them” he rolled his eyes. “Guy is flashier than one of my stars.”</p><p>“No, really?” the woman said with sarcasm. All of them were flashy, even Amenadiel when the mood struck him, so they should abstain from criticise their brother for that. “And, for your information, I have fought demons from Hell. Why should I stay and fix your family´s mistake while you all go on a rescue mission?”</p><p>“Ahhh, detective, I have to be with Crowley in this” Lucifer said, earning a disbelieving look. “Detective, you have to understand that mortals can´t get pass the Celestial Doors of Silver City without dying. Just putting a foot in there would… and I can´t stand the thought of losing you.”</p><p>“But you will go”</p><p>“I´m not”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I can´t!! When they kicked you out of there like they did to me, you are kicked out for the rest of the eternity!! Wouldn´t be able to enter even if I managed to reach those damn doors!! Besides, I´m the Devil!! Do you think those magical doors will let the Devil enter?!!” the man looked so frustrated that she closed her mouth.</p><p>“But I can” Crowley said, opening his wings. “I will go…”</p><p>“Of course not!! You are not going there alone, not after what happened last time!!” yelled Lucifer, stopping him cold. </p><p>“But there is no one to come with me!! I have to go alone or we will never get Aziraphale back!!”</p><p>“In that you are mistaken, dear brother” Lucifer said, towering over the snake and pulling out his phone. “There is still someone that can go into that damn place with you as backup. Or more.”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no” no matter what the former demon yelled, his brother was adamant. In a few minutes, Amenadiel was back in the commissary, sporting a strange grey tunic. The same one he wore when he first arrived on Earth. “I hate you”</p><p>“I love you too” the Devil approached the Firstborn. “Brother!! We were waiting for you!!” there was a short chat between the two of them while Crowley glared daggers at his eldest sibling. “I hope you are ready for a…”</p><p>“What do you want, Luci? I thought I had to stay away until Raphael here cool down his anger”</p><p>“Well, that was the idea, but Gabriel showed his ugly mug, so plans changed” the Firstborn rolled his eyes. Of course his brother was going to ruin things even more. He turned around, he was not participating in any more family fights, especially when the person involved didn´t want him there at all. Lucifer grabbed him before he could leave. “Come on, Amenadiel. Gabriel is literally the only person in the world Crowley hates more than you, it´s HIM. It´s a perfect opportunity to fix your relationship!!”</p><p>“Stop sugar coating this, Luci, Linda already explained to me that it´s not so easy…”</p><p>“How about this?” the Devil said, practically desperate, but settled in his idea. He wasn´t going to let Crowley go up there alone, not with his twin and the purple douche waiting for him. “I´m going to act as mediator between you two and do everything I can to reconstruct your brotherhood if you do this.”</p><p>“Don´t promise things that…”</p><p>“Oh, cut I can. I can and I will if I have to just so you don´t have to go up there ALONE” with red eyes, Lucifer stared at the snake, who took a step back. “What do you say?” Amenadiel nodded. In fact, he planned to go alone, but if Raphael wanted to go to… “Something to make us lose more time?” Crowley growled, but didn´t say anything. If that was needed for him to recover his angel… “Good. Now go”</p><p>“Wait” Amenadiel said, pulling something out of his pocket. Two very known hairpins, of solid gold, with the form of olive branches. He put them on his brother´s hands. “I brought them with me last time I was in Silver City. I… I was already regretting my choices in the Rebellion. After reconnecting with Luci and living with Maze…”</p><p>“I remember this, they felt off my hair during… during the punishment” quickly, Crowley put them back in his long hair. They looked ridiculous now, but… but they were more of a statement that he hadn´t changed his opinion. That he was still Raphael… some sort. “This doesn´t mean I have forgiven you.”</p><p>“I know” the Firstborn said. “Okay, let´s go cause a family fight.”</p><p>“Let´s”</p><p>-In Heaven-</p><p>“Oh, hello, Aziraphale. And here we were all wondering when you would get out of your pathetic little hole in London” Gabriel said to a tied up Principality, who only glared at him with all the hate the kind angel could summon. “What´s the matter? Still angry that your scaly little friend was sent to Hell?”</p><p>“It was you, then?”</p><p>“Oh, not, absolutely. I just noticed an old nuisance of mine moving in America and decided to investigate. You never know with this demons, after all” that smile, how much he would give to punch that smile. “Glad to find out they could actually be useful.”</p><p>“You mean to find something you could take advantage of”</p><p>“If you want to put it that way” the Archangel began to walk towards a carefully prepared stage. It reminded Aziraphale so much of the punishment Crowley suffered that he felt more anger than fear. A white, shearing anger that almost made him shot up and knock all the teeth out of Gabriel´s mouth. “An talking about useful things… you are about to be useful to us again.”</p><p>“What, are you going to do to me what you did to Raphael back then?”</p><p>“Exactly! You are smarter than you look, Aziraphale, pity that you weren´t smart enough to see where your foolishness with that demon will lead you to” Gabriel said, totally disregarding the mention of his brother as something unimportant. The Principality glared at him, did he not even care about his own brother´s pain? </p><p>“I did the only right thing and stopped that damn war…”</p><p>“You know, now that you mentioned it, this was exactly what Raphael himself said before giving an example to all the Choirs” the prick continued, not losing his smile. “He continued and continued saying that he was right in his choices of healing those sorry excuses for beings that ended up as demons… as if that could be considered something good” he rolled his eyes. “Little idiot should have lowered his head and obeyed.”</p><p>“You are so despicable, Gabriel”</p><p>“What did you say?” the archangel turned. Aziraphale valiantly stared at his face, that now lacked the usual smug smile of before. “Despicable? Me? The Messenger of God?” the fought with their views. “And how, in your opinion, am I despicable?”</p><p>“You consider yourself over us all, but you commit mistakes and have done more wrong than people down there. You knew how Hell was and sent your brother there without batting an eyelash!!” the angel raised his voice more. “You are the one who should have fallen, not Raphael!!”</p><p>“Really? A traitor, more deserving of the Title of Archangel than the Messenger of God?” the purple eyes of Gabriel suddenly were filled with some kind of fire. “You surely have spent too much time around the humans and that filthy vermin… what was his name again? Carwey? Arwey?”</p><p>“Crowley”</p><p>“Crowley, yes!! You spent too much time around him” the Archangel kept his immaculate smile, but his eyes show the anger he had in them. “Yes, you betrayed us with him… you surely deserve the same punishment the last person who refused to admit his mistakes had.”</p><p>“You bastard…” the gentle, kind Aziraphale has never wished to punch someone in the face more than then.</p><p>“Take him to the platform, guys” ordered Gabriel as his siblings appeared along with the other members of the choirs, who were whispering in fear. This kind of things never failed to instil the fear of the Archangels on them. “It has come to our minds, thanks to recent events, that some of you need a refreshment on what happens to angels that dare to fraternize with the Opposition” the Messenger addressed the crowd. “Well, here…”</p><p>“Woow, woow, stop!!” a voice nearly no one recognized froze everyone on their tracks. All heads turned to the origin, where the Firstborn and a figure dressed all in black stood. Gabriel growled, how had the vermin managed to come here? Only the angels were allowed to cross the doors to Heaven being celestials without express permission!! “I thought occasions like this one required the presence of all the Archangels.”</p><p>“What do you want, demon?”</p><p>“Demon? I had hoped our reunion was better than the last time we saw each other, Gabe, but it seems you are still refusing to bury the battle axe. No problem, I was also wishing to pay you back for last time before… smoking the peace pipe” Crowley said, his voice sweet, but heavily on sarcasm. </p><p>“Say your words and be gone, demon, you have nothing to do here” Michael got in front, finally realising something familiar from the creature in front of her. And the angelic aura. “It can´t be…”</p><p>“But it is” Crowley extended his wings, all six of them to see and reveal his own identity. Immediately, the angels holding Aziraphale took a step back, not wanting to mess with an already pissed off archangel. The redhead then dramatically took his hand to his face to take off his glasses and show his shiny eyes. He stared directly al Gabriel. “Hello, brother.”</p><p>“Raphael” he said, practically spitting in his face. “After all this millennia, you still dare to show yourself here and declare yourself one of us despite…”</p><p>“But I am telling the truth, dear brother. Can´t you feel it?” he asked, flapping his wings a bit. Two pairs of them still hurt, but he refused to show that to Gabriel. He instead raised his staff, showing it to his siblings. “As you have seen, I have risen. And I´m back home.”</p><p>“It´s true” someone whispered.</p><p>“He is risen” another followed.</p><p>“Raphael is back”</p><p>“Raphael the Starmaker…”</p><p>“Raphael the Healer…”</p><p>“Lord Raphael is…”</p><p>“Silence!!” Michael ordered, with all the authority she could muster right now. Then she glared at her little brother. <br/>“You are no longer welcome here, Raphael, as you have not repented your sins at the Rebellion. Archangel or not, you are still expelled. Be gone!!”</p><p>“Oh, don´t worry, sister, I haven´t planned to stay for long. This dreadfully oppressive place” he fanned himself with a hand, while Amenadiel watched. The Firstborn was having some problems at being relegated to a supportive role, stopping other angels with his presence besides Crowley to do something stupid, but he had agreed to let the younger deal with this. “Too much like Hell you know” a gasp was heard somewhere, but he didn´t pay attention. He only had eyes one angel there. “Aziraphale, come” the Principality obeyed. “Are you okay, angel?”</p><p>“Yes, I…”</p><p>“Stop right there, Raphael!!!” screamed Gabriel, finally recovering his annoying voice. To say he was beyond angry would be an understatement. Not only had that Traitor Raphael recovered his Grace and status as archangel, but he was now depriving him of the opportunity to instil fear into the choirs, undermining his authority, but he was freeing a rouge. If things continue like this, another Rebellion… “You can´t just walk away with a prisoner like that!!”</p><p>“I can do whatever I want, I´m Archangel Fucking Raphael” Crowley said, cleverly quoting his brother.<br/>“You damn Traitor… you disgusting piece of shit!!” the purple douche started to curse and order anyone to stop them, but no one listened to him. Not even the other archangels, who were wearily eyeing the Firstborn, who was acting as a bodyguard for the couple. “I did the right thing when I ripped your fucking wings off!!”</p><p>Crowley stopped cold at the mention of that. He let go of a terrified Aziraphale´s hand, who didn´t react in time to grab him again, and approached his sibling. Bright and purple eyes crossed in daring for a moment. Finally Gabriel put his ugly smile again, ready to make a remark, but Crowley didn´t let him. In one movement, the former demon´s fist collided with the archangel´s face, probably breaking his nose and possibly breaking some teeth. A surprised gasp went around the choirs, many of whom enjoyed it more than they should, and a Virtue approached to assess the damage done to the douche´s face, flashing him a thankful smile. Crowley simply walked away to his companions, wanting to get out of there.</p><p>“What was that?” Aziraphale asked, surprised at the self-restrain his husband showed.</p><p>“That, angel, was a little revenge on my brother that I could definitely forgive me for” Crowley answered with a smug smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you really punch Gabriel in the face?” Lucifer asked, enjoying it a lot more than he should. Specially because he was not there. “Oh, please, brother, tell me you have a photo. This is totally Instagram material!!”</p><p>“It´s not something to joke about, Luci, Raphi here just punched The Messenger of God in the nose…”</p><p>“I know!! What a delightful moment!! Even more than when Detective Douche got completely drenched in alcohol in that party!!” the Devil started to laugh even louder, imagining the Messenger of God barking some nasal orders to snickering angels. “We need to keep this for posterity, just by the Annunciation´s side!!”</p><p>“Please, the angel in Da Vinci´s painting looks like anyone but Gabriel” Crowley said, rolling his eyes. “For the better, I might add.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably” the Devil finally calmed down, but he was sure he would be laughing hysterically later when he imagined Gabey´s face when Crowley´s fist collided with his ugly mug. “Must have been the funniest thing in…”</p><p>“I don´t find it funny” Aziraphale finally intervened, clutching his husband´s hand as if a ladder was going to open up spontaneously under their feet to drag him down. A husband that was cackling like mad. “Not funny in the slightest, Crowley. Don´t you know what could have happened to you…”</p><p>“Angel, I´m fine” the healer assured, patting him sweetly in the hand. “It will take more than a fist to my brother´s face to make me Fall now, especially because he was long deserving one. I already told you, it´s a revenge I can forgive myself…”</p><p>“I´m not talking about that, you don´t want Gabriel to get mad at you, he is…”</p><p>“An extraordinary sore loser, I know” the snake continued to wave it off. “And very bad at returning what was lend to him too. Money too… specially money.”</p><p>“Crowley!!”</p><p>“Easy, angel, we are going to be okay” the redhead continued reassuring him. “If the right hook to the nose didn´t teach him that he shouldn´t mess with me now that I have toughed up, this” he summoned his staff. “will” he said darkly, smiling. “Anyway, Luci” he turned to his other brother. “Weren´t you needed somewhere else?”</p><p>“Not really, now that those fanatics were apprehended, the Detective Douche seemed to remember that you were also here, waiting to be cleared of all charges. And be grateful for the miracles I did to make him forget about Gabriel´s little kidnapping show” he looked at Crowley seriously. “I needed to make actual ones to call off the reinforcements and investigation he called on.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course!! He was convinced that our family was a mafia after that idiot´s intervention!!” they all rolled their eyes. “He was completely calling on an investigation on us…”</p><p>“Well done, Gabriel” the snake said sarcastically, shaking his head. “But seriously, Luci, weren´t you needed somewhere else?”</p><p>“Like I said, no. After dealing with Daniel and putting those cultists at the detective´s disposition, everything was said and done” Lucifer said, appearing some papers out of thin air. “The only thing left to take care of is the custody of one adorable Warlock Dowling” suddenly he got the attention of all the angels in the room. “Oh, you haven´t heard? Dear Thaddeus parents died last year and Harriet´s beloved lesbian sister said that the day she would do even the littlest for that hateful dick of her husband…”</p><p>“Wait, are you saying that all his family left that kid alone?”</p><p>“Yes. Wonder how that family ended up being the human equivalent of ours, no? Wonder if it´s because of the terrible fathers” Amenadiel gave him a glare, but Crowley gave him a thoughtful look. Maybe he had a point there. Aziraphale only looked scandalized. “Or terrible mothers, that too.”</p><p>“Absolutely” the former demon answered, remembering when he still was the Goddess of all Creation´s favourite son, her little ditz sheltered Raphael. For once he was grateful that he Fell, at least that way he got to put his feet on the earth. Or all his body. “Where is Warlock going then?”</p><p>“Back to England with you, if my cleverly falsified Will of Thaddeus J. Dowling, miracled against detection by humans, is followed” the Devil continued, waving his papers. “and, if you are worried about the most intolerant politician´s known ones thinking something about a gay couple get custody of his son, Adam came up with a clever explanation that…” Crowley embraced him. Lucifer froze. It has been a long time since one of his younger siblings embraced him like that. “Easy there, brother…”</p><p>“You are the best, Luci” </p><p>“And who am I, Raphi?” the dark skinned angel asked, crossing his arms. “If I don´t remember it wrong, I just accompanied you to silver City to defy the entire Host of Heaven…”</p><p>“It´s easy, you are the second best” Crowley said, forcing himself to talk to the other archangel face to face. “Considering that all my other siblings are in the blacklist, it´s not much, but… I really appreciate it, brother” he said, as he recognized that half of the celestial host would have attacked him by the time he opened his mouth to talk to Gabriel if the Firstborn hasn´t been there. “Thank you for helping me recovering Aziraphale.”</p><p>“You are welcomed, Raphi” Amenadiel answered. Maybe they were a long way from recovering the relationship they had before the whole Rebellion, but that was a start. “If you want some help with our relationship, Linda can manage even me and Luci´s…”</p><p>“Let´s go slowly, okay? I still have fresh in my memory how you hold me down while Gabriel carved a nice reminder of his ideology in my back” the other nodded. “But… we can talk… from time to time… if Luci isn´t available.”</p><p>“I will keep that in mind”</p><p>“And please, the next time, remember to call me Crowley” the redhead instructed. “I know you don´t like it, but it´s the name I chose for myself. The name Aziraphale has always called me… or at least the one I´m most comfortable with” he sighed. “Anyway, I´m more comfortable with it right now than with the old one.”</p><p>“I can live with that… Crowley.”</p><p>The former demon nodded. At least he wouldn´t be called Raphael anymore. And he will have Warlock with him and Aziraphale, in a home where he could feel comfortable, beloved and warm… far away from those abusive, self-centred idiots that called themselves his parents. Everything was fine. Adoption papers and procedures were a pain, but a quick miracle could take them back to London faster than one could say snake. And they needed to return fast, preferably faster than Gabriel could fix his nose.</p><p>“So, to make it official” Crowley began. “Where do I need to sign?”</p><p>-In Heaven-</p><p>“Auch, can you be more gentle? It´s painful” the Virtue rolled his eyes. The archangel Gabriel was such a spoiled child, acting as if she was torturing him when she was only trying to fix his damn broken nose. It made her want to ask Raphael for another visit to Silver City and right hook. “Lower Choirs, huh.”</p><p>“Are you ready?” she asked, vindictive.</p><p>“For wha… AUCH!!!” he screamed as she fixed his nose. Behind them, Michael shook her head. One simple broken thing and Gabriel was wailing like a baby. Not a warrior at all, not like herself. The General of Heaven. “That hurt even more than Raphael´s fist”</p><p>“I´m sorry, Prince Gabriel” the Virtue said without really meaning it. The archangels were such a group of pompous asses that her former boss breaking his brother´s mug was welcomed by all the lower choirs. Anyway, she cleaned the golden blood and shut up. </p><p>“It´s enough, go” Michael ordered, waving her hand. The angel nodded, bowing to them before exiting the room, casting a last look at the complaining Messenger of God. That would surely sweet her workdays from now on. “You are such a baby, brother.”</p><p>“Tell me that after you receive Raphael´s new right hook” he answered with a nasal tone. “Damn, Head in the Stars must have learned that thing in Hell. I haven´t gotten hit this hard since Bee caught me in the Rebellion.”</p><p>“Yes, aha, and putting your ex-wife aside… Starstruck really learned new tricks”</p><p>Both siblings sighed. Mocking Raphael (or Crowley) on his back was less funny when he was not defenceless anymore, but… it was still a little bit funny. It reminded them of their much simpler childhood, when they were all in Heaven. Amenadiel would deal with whatever sibling that was causing trouble in a stern manner… except Raphael. Raphael was always the exception, as well as Lucifer. They were always special. And that´s why…</p><p>“Do you remember what we called him before?”</p><p>“What we called him before? More like what we didn´t call him before” Gabriel gave him a very Lucifer like smile. “Putting him and Lucifer nicknames was a game we all enjoyed back then. What was the one you put Samael after he lighted the sun?”</p><p>“Heliumego” they both laughed, Gabe making sounds of pain a few seconds after. “And you called Raphael Starstruck and Head in the Stars more than his actual name.”</p><p>“He was such a ditz back then, better than the demon he is now” he shook his head. “I know, he is an angel again…”</p><p>“A pretty bad one” Michael sat down beside him. “As ever”</p><p>“Yeah” the messenger got up from his chair and walked to the window, looking down at the working angels below.<br/>
“He and Samael were never good enough, no? Not even back then. A Rebel and a ditz… wonder why Father never destroyed them.”</p><p>“Exactly what I think” she continued with the conversation, not moving from her place. “They are unworthy.”</p><p>“Right in the centre, sister”</p><p>“They need a punishment”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“A punishment worth all the pain they have caused us”</p><p>“YES!! JUST LIKE THAT!!” Gabriel said, letting his wings out. They were six, incredibly impeccable purple ones. How dramatic, Michael rolled his eyes. “One that puts the fear of God on anyone who dares to go against us!!!”</p><p>“And punish Aziraphale for betraying Heaven in the most painful way possible.”</p><p>“EXACTLY!!”</p><p>“Then” she smiled, her voice changing in that moment. “Perhaps you might go along with a plan I might have hatched in my spare time” Gabriel turned around and smiled in a wicked way again. He might be a lot like Lucifer, but… he was not the one that LOOKED the most like him. “To get back at Samael.”</p><p>“It sounds great… brother” a devilish male Michael returned the expression. “And who better to put the fear of God into the unworthy ones’ souls than the archangel that domains Fear?”</p><p>“As much as I would enjoy to put a divine sword through my annoying twin” the archangel rolled his eyes. “I think we should refrain from extreme measures, least we gain Father´s anger. But messing Samael´s live a bit… that we can do.”</p><p>“And Raphael?”</p><p>“Oh, brother, there are things worse than dead or messed up lives and believe me. And losing someone he loves… it´s the worst punishment of all”</p><p>“Hummm, I like it” Gabriel hid his wings. “What do you need to make this paradise reality?”</p><p>“First, I need to give our rebellious brother a reason to return to his Kingdom. A reason like the Princes of Hell acting on their own to try and drag our other unworthy brother back to the place he should have never crawled out of. They even stood so low as to banish him from Hell this time!! What could they do next?” he laughed “That would ruffle even his feathers, no?”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“How are you and your hot demon ex going on since the failed Apocalypse?” </p><p>“What?” Gabriel coughed, not liking this anymore. Talk to Bee, what could be worse? Even so, he pulled out his own secret phone. If only seeing Samael and Raphael burning in the deepest pit of Hell and that softy Aziraphale crying at his feet didn´t meant so much for him... “Things I do for revenge.”</p><p>-A few days after, England-</p><p>“Good night, Warlock”</p><p>“Good night, Nanny, Brother” Aziraphale closed the door to the teen´s room, something that was just miracle into his flat over the library, and walked to the master bedroom, where Crowley was waiting for him, already on the bed. </p><p>“You should have gone to sleep without me, dear boy” he said when he noticed the former demon was still awake, faking to read a book. “It has been an eventful couple of days, more for you than me.”</p><p>“Who are you trying to cheat, angel? It has been eventful for the both of us” the redhead answered, putting his book aside. </p><p>“I´m not the one accustomed to sleep and not doing that for days, my dear” the other tried to talk. He was worried about Crowley, there was no other way to say it. Worried that all the darkness and emotional trauma with his siblings was still buried in there without a way to be let out. And that it might end up tearing them apart for good. “We can talk if you…”</p><p>“No, I am fine” the other said, turning around in the bed. He really needed to vent some anger at someone, but… he didn´t want to place more weight on Aziraphale´s shoulders. Definitely not with his family. “Really, I am. Breaking Gabriel´s nose is therapeutic.”</p><p>“Crowley…”</p><p>“Don´t worry about it, angel, they are going to leave us alone now. And we don´t need to worry about them anymore” he turned his night light off. “Goodnight, angel”</p><p>“Good night” the Principality sighed. Maybe tomorrow the archangel might be more receptive to talk about it. He grabbed a Agnes Nutter´s new book and sat down on the bed, trying to decipher the new prophecies.</p><p>Prophecy 471: dance, dance, snake in endless dream of past. Nor angel nor demon will help, only mortal might comprehend. Go to the one who the Devil unravel, ask for the counsel that no celestial receive. Talk, open the door, let grief abandon your heart. Do it quickly before fear swallow your happiness.</p><p>Prophecy 472: city of angels, city of the devil, beware yourself because fear is ready. Descending with the winged form of the wrong, will cause evilness in the lives around. Purple and black will meet again, a rekindle of the times beyond past. Fire from ashes beyond cold hatch a plan, green and red beware. </p><p>Prophecy 473: seven reunited after six thousand turns, in the presence of light who is begin of everything. The most powerful, now mortal, no way out of this gigantic quest. Now remember what being same blood truly requests. Find the wrongs, accept them as yours, own the guilt and overcome. Way to immortality full of difficulty brought. </p><p>Just in the moment he read that last one Crowley started to trash in his sleep. Aziraphale put the book aside, hearing him whisper in Enochian about stopping something, that someone have to stop something. It was not for long, as he turned into a big serpent, a white and gold one, who sent it´s gigantic body against him as it trashed around.</p><p>“Crowley… Crowley!!” this was exactly what he feared. “Oh, my dear, no. Wake up, Crowley, please!! Wake up!!”</p><p>“NO!!!!” his final scream before he woke up terrified even it´s owner. The redhead, quickly returning to his human form, put a hand on his front. He was consternated to say the least. An angel or a demon wasn´t supposed to dream unless they willed it. And he certainly didn´t want that nightmare. “I don´t understand”</p><p>“Oh, my dear, there is nothing to understand, really…”</p><p>“But there is!! I can´t be dreaming now, not if I don´t want to!!” the healer screamed, putting his face in his hands. “There is no way”</p><p>“Crowley… Crowley, dear, I think is very possible. Lucifer said… Lucifer said that you were in hysterics when… when he found you in hell. You know, because of what your siblings did.” the former demon nodded, imagining that scene. Him screaming and his brother desperately trying to calm him down. He didn´t want that to happen with him and Aziraphale. “I think… I think you might have PTSD” </p><p>“What?” the archangel asked, not believing it. “Angel, that´s impossible”</p><p>“No, it fits well” the Principality tried to talk reason into him. “The nightmares, the hysterics, even the loss of memory due to extreme trauma… sounds pretty much like PTSD for me” the angel put a hand on his shoulder. “You need help, dear boy, specialised help.”</p><p>“That´s…”</p><p>“No, listen to me, the new Prophecies of Agnes Nutter said that you should search for mortal help, no celestial or demonic one. And… didn´t your brother search for mortal help with his problems? I know he started to go to a therapist…”</p><p>“Angel, I don´t need a therapist…”</p><p>“I think you do. Agnes seems to be with me in that… when she is not calling me an idiot angel” he patted him in the back. “I´m saying this because I worry about you, Crowley, please search for help.”</p><p>“Angel, Aziraphale, I don´t need help, okay? I´m perfectly fine”</p><p>-Three days later-</p><p>“Ahhhhhh, who are you?! And what are you doing here?!” doctor Linda Martin said, putting her hand on her heart. “God…”</p><p>“One of his sons, to be precise” the redhead answered, extending a hand. “You are my brother´s therapist?”</p><p>“Oh… you are Raphael, no?” Linda said, remembering Amenadiel´s description of his brother that came recently for a visit. A brother from London… and Heaven. “Did you come to see Amenadiel and Charlie? Because I can take you.”</p><p>“No, I came to ask for an appointment. Don´t worry, I can pay” he took out his credit card. “I won´t take advantage of you, even if you are sleeping with my brother.”</p><p>“Well… yeah, yes, of course” she sat down, opening her book to take note. “I suppose we should begin on the same point as Lucifer, your issues with your father…”</p><p>“More like issues with my siblings” he said, reclining back. “Amenadiel told you what happened back in Heaven, just after they threw Lucifer out? Oh, well, Father threw him out, they only threw ME out. Amenadiel told you what happened?”</p><p>“He might have mentioned that something happened” she said, writing in her notebook. “But, can you tell me in your own words?”</p><p>“Well, let´s go” the snake smiled devilish. It won´t be enough, but leaving The Firstborn without sex for a year or two would give him sweet dreams not matter how much PTSD he had. Now if only there was a way to punish Gabriel or Michael or Uriel for what they have done… “It started when I declared that the healers would be a neutral part in the Rebellion…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we reached the final chapter of this crossover... but it doesn´t have to be the end of the history. New prophcies meant new adventures for our characters. Who wants a continuation? If you do, please, leave a review with your idea about how it should be and remember, there is an evil plan from Gabriel and Michael on the oven. Review!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, hope you like it. If you have any suggestions, I will read them. Until later!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>